Raz, dwa, trzy, Baba Jaga patrzy
→ Odcinek XI ← ↓ Raz, dwa, trzy, Baba Jaga patrzy ↓ ← Druga strona lasu → Zabójcy snów Świt. Nie śpiewają ptaki. Słońce kryje się gdzieś za szarymi chmurami. Liściaste i iglaste gałęzie szeleszczą na lodowatym wietrze. Gdzieś w dole szumi strumień. Po wodzie płyną liście i ułamane gałęzie. Nurt jest wartki, mniejsze patyczki znikają w spienionej wodzie. Pod drzewami jest jednak spokojniej i ciszej. Wiatr wieje słabiej. Brak intensywności nadrabia jednak sprytem. Ostre podmuchy wślizgują się przez każdą szparę w drewnianych domkach. Także do domku na drzewie… Jeff spokojnie śpi, zaś na drugim łóżku… C. Kapturek – Zimno mi *naciągnęła kołdrę na siebie* Chase – Ej *został bez kołdry, leżał w samych spodenkach* Oddaj. Czerwony Kapturek wystawiła głowę spod kołdry. C. Kapturek – Sorry piesku, ale nie przywykłam do takiego zimna. To twoi zawodnicy rozwalili las, więc tobie będzie zimno. Chase – Nie marznę, przypominam. Kołdra jest mięciutka ^^ *wziął oddech* Po drugie to nie tylko moi zawodnicy. Czerwony Kapturek odgarnęła z twarzy jasno brązowe włosy. C. Kapturek – Jasne, że nie twoi. Wcale ci na nich nie zależy… Chase warknął. Chase – Dbam tylko o niektórych *zabrał kołdrę i sam się przykrył* C. Kapturek – Tja… Jedną dziewczynę zdradziłeś dziś ze mną, chłopak przypomina ci ciebie przed laty… Chase schował głowę pod kołdrę. C. Kapturek – Ah… Pieski *przewróciła oczami* Pewnie dalej spisz ze swoim kocykiem, prawda? *zaśmiała się* Chase odrzucił kołdrę, wstał. Chase – Jesteś okropna. Mało kto może spędzić noc w tak przyjemny sposób. Czerwony Kapturek też wstała. Miała na sobie krwistoczerwoną bieliznę. C. Kapturek – Uwierz mi *złapała go za podbródek* To ja się tobie dałam. Dziewczyna zakręciła biodrami. C. Kapturek – I dzisiaj gramy na moich zasadach. Klepnęła się w pośladek, położyła się na łóżku i okryła się cała kołdrą. C. Kapturek – Pozwalam ci się położyć obok. Chase przewrócił oczami i położył się obok niej. Intro! Dom zarośnięty przez mech: Domek byłej drużyny Czerwonych Kapturków został jeszcze bardziej porośnięty mchem. Mech zajął większość podłogi. W dodatku zamiast drzwi była wielka dziura, szyby były powybijane. Podłoga popękała w kilku miejscach… Constance leżała na materacu, na ziemi. Nookie, spała w poszewce od kołdry niczym w śpiworze. Głowę trzymała na swoim plecaku. Sail i William mieli połamane łóżka. Obydwa chwiały się… William – Zimno trochę *wstał* William nadepnął na zepsutą belkę, ta zatrzeszczała i pękła. Trzask obudził innych. Nookie – Co jest? *wycelowała z procy* Kościozjad? William – Spokojnie. To tylko ja. Constance i Sail wstali, ostrożnie podeszli na środek domku. Constance – Dobrze, że mogliśmy sobie pozwolić na podwójne pościele… William – To była najzimniejsza noc w historii programu. Sail – Dziwisz się? Mamy dziury w ścianach i podłodze. Nie mamy, ani okien, ani drzwi. Wiatr zawiał. Do domku wleciało kilka liści. Sail – I jeszcze ten wiatr. Sail niezadowolony przeszedł nad dziurą w podłodze. William – Dzisiaj oczekuję więcej wyjaśnień! *zacisnął pięść* Nookie – Ja też >:( Constance i Sail spojrzeli na siebie. Sail – Nie usłyszymy dużo więcej. Oni chcieli nas wykorzystać aby pobudzić las i w kontrolowany sposób zrobić kontrolę. Constance – Wykorzystali nas *powiedziała zła* Użyli nas. Sail odwrócił się do przyjaciółki. Sail – Ale nie chcieli, Chase się pomylił. Constance – On nie powinien się mylić! *wrzasnęła ze łzami w oczach* Ja też powinnam była więcej przewidzieć! Gdyby nie to nie groziłoby nam takie niebezpieczeństwo, zaś Melody i może nawet Xiąże by żyli! Zapadła cisza. Sail skinął na Williama. William – Ok. Chłopak podszedł do Constance i ją przytulił. Dziewczyna pociągnęła nosem, przytuliła Williama. Constance – Dziękuję *powiedziała ze łzami w oczach* Sail uśmiechnął się. ' Nookie zaklaskała. Nookie – Jakie słodziaki ^_^ Sail – Tja… William i Constance odkleili się od siebie. William – Mówili, że show nadal trwa. Ciekawe jak to pójdzie? Wszyscy zamyślili się. Nookie – Nie mam pojęcia :D Sail – Albo znów będziemy łazili po lesie, jak przez ostatnie dwa razy… Nookie – Półtora :P Szukanie leśniczego się nie do końca liczy. Sail – Tja… Albo będzie hardcore’ovo! Constance – Tak *przewróciła oczami* Będą lecieć flaki i kończyny. Sail i Nookie spojrzeli na siebie i wyszczerzyli się. Nookie/Sail – Czad! ^_^ Constance zaśmiała się. ' William – Słuchajcie. Może zobaczymy czy coś ocalało ze stołówki? Może coś zjemy? Nookie pomasowała się po brzuchu. Nookie – Dobry pomysł. Wczoraj przed snem wypiłam tylko trochę wody ze strumienia. Constance – Jesteśmy zgodni. Chodźmy jeść! Wyszli z domku, przez dziurę w ścianie (nie tą po drzwiach). Roślinny domek: Domek Baba Jag może nie ucierpiał od siekiery drwala w znacznym stopniu. Zamiast tego domek zniszczyły… rośliny. Przez podłogę przebijały się wysokie trawy i gałęzie krzewów. Exri cięła wielkim sekatorem pnącza wystające z dziury, obok jej łóżka. Pnącza jednak coc chwilę odrastały. Exri – Jasny gwint! Strasznie szybko rosną te stokrotki! Rouse – Podział komórek jest przyspieszony wielokrotnie, a każde twoje cięcie jeszcze bardziej go przyśpiesza. Exri spojrzała na Rouse, odłożyła sekator, rośliny go wciągnęły. Exri – Sorka. Roślinki ukradły ci sekator. Sekator wleciał do domu wybijając ostatnie ocalałe okno. Villis – Super -,- Drwal siedział na łóżku, które całe porosła trawa. Villis – Nasz domek zamienia się w dżunglę. Rouse – Trudno się nie zgodzić :/ *z psikała zielonym sprejem trawę pod jej nogami* Na szczęście moje najważniejsze przyrządy pozostały nietknięte. Ymir – To tak w przeciwieństwie do naszych ubrań. Ymir rzuciła na podłogę swoją torbę, wyrastał z niej krzak. Ymir – Te chwasty wrosły wszędzie, nawet nie wiem jak skoro nie mają ziemi… Exri – Są magiczne ^^ Ymir – Eh… Racja. W ogóle to strasznie dziwne, to wszystko… Villis – Co ty nie powiesz… *przewrócił oczami* Ymir – No ej! Sami przecież nie przypuszczaliście, że w lesie dzieją się aż takie rzeczy. Villis – Rozmawiasz z nami? Exri – Villis to już nie twój adwersarz? Ymir – Dziewczyny! *spojrzała na Villisa* I Villis… Nie kłóćmy się. Musimy jakoś razem przez to przebrnąć. Villis, Exri i Rouse spojrzeli po sobie. ' Exri przeszła po domku, oderwała kępkę trawy. Exri – Chciałabym coś ci przypomnieć. Ymir – Słucham uważnie. Dziewczyna wyprostowała się. Exri – Drużyn już nie ma! Działamy sami. Rouse wstała. Rouse – Właśnie! Nie wiem czemu jesteśmy w jednym domku! Villis – Pewnie z przyzwyczajenia… Rouse – Nie o to chodzi… Skoro już nie musimy współpracować to… Arrivederci! Rouse wzięła do ręki swoją srebrną walizkę i radośnie wyszła z domku. Exri – Szkoda, że nie ma drzwi :< Mogłaby nimi trzasnąć. Villis – Eh… Exri, też idziemy? Exri – Pewnie. Oboje wstali i ruszyli do drzwi dziury po drzwiach. Ymir – Zostawiacie mnie? Villis – Tak. Exri – Dokładnie. Exri – Marznij sama! Villis i Exri zniknęli z pola widzenia Ymir. Ymir – Dzięki -,- Dziewczyna wstała, szybko usiadła z powrotem na łóżku. Ymir – Nie chcą ze mną współpracować? Ciekawe co powiedzą gdy sama zawiąże z kim sojusz! Ymir opuściła domek, albo to co z niego zostało. ' Zrujnowany domek: Domek byłej drużyny Złych Wilków ucierpiał najbardziej. Wszystkie ściany były dziurawe, dachu w połowie brakowało… Konstrukcja wyglądała na bardzo niestabilną, zwłaszcza kiedy zrobiło się jaśniej… Thomas wstał z połamanego łóżka, pomasował się po plecach, rozejrzał się. Thomas – Wow, wow, wow. W świetle dnia to wygląda jeszcze gorzej. Rain obudziła się, ziewnęła (tym razem spali osobno). Rain – O jej. Widzę, że zaszła zmiana. To już nie jest domek z dziurami tylko dziury z domkiem. Thomas – Racja. Rain spojrzała na śpiących razem Cole’a i Nissę. Przykryli się szarymi prześcieradłami. Rain – Ciekawe co im się stało wczoraj? :/ Thomas zastanowił się. Thomas – Pewnie las ich zamęczył… Rain – Na śmierć? *zapytała poruszona* Thomas zaśmiał się. Thomas – Nie. Skądże, nikt by nam nie przyprowadził zwłok. Rain też zaśmiała się. Rain – Może ich obudzimy? Thomas – Są zmęczeni… Rain – Ale chcę mieć pewność, że są żywi! >:( Thomas – Ok. Rain – Jej. Dziewczyna ostrożnie podeszła do łóżka Cole’a i Nissy. Deski trzeszczały jej pod nogami. Rain szła ostrożnie, uważała aby nie zatrząść domkiem, aby dach na nią nie spadł. Rain schyliła się nad łóżkiem Cole’a i Nissy. Odkryła prześcieradło… Cole – Co jest? *przetarł oczy* Nissa obudziła się, ziewnęła, przeciągnęła się. Nissa – Już ranek? Cole przytulił dziewczynę. Cole – Przeżyliśmy :D! Niestety przytulając się zbyt się poruszyli i łóżko załamało się wraz z podłogą. Cole – Au! Nissa – Bolało :< Wygrzebali się ze stosu desek, przyklękli na chybocącej się podłodze. Nissa – Rozumiem, że był tu remont? *rozejrzała się po domku* Rain pomogła koleżance wstać. Rain – Pewien drwal bawił się w architekta wnętrz. Nissa – Villis? Cole – Villis! Wiedziałem! Zawsze wyglądał mi na dziwaka! Nissa – Tak! Typ spod ciemnej gwiazdy! Rain i Thomas zaśmiali się. Thomas – Dobre *otarł łezkę śmiechu* Rain – Ale nie o niego chodzi :S Nissa i Cole przestali się śmiać. Nissa – To o kogo? Thomas – Pff. Natknęliśmy się na upiornego drwala w lesie. Rain – Strasznie nie miły :< Cole – U… Nissa – Nas napadły… Cole zatkał jej usta. Thomas – Ej, ziom! Pozwól jej mówić. My wam powiedzieliśmy. Cole zabrał rękę. Cole – Ok. Nissa – Napadły nas paprotki. Rain – Tutaj wszystko jest możliwe *powiedziała śmiertelnie poważnie* Zdemolowana stołówka: Czerwone Kapturki przybyli na stołówkę. Nookie – Wow. Budynek był w słabym stanie, mimo to i tak lepszym niż domki. Ewidentnie drwal i jego siekiera nie gościli w tym miejscu. Na ścianach za to było pełno śladów pazurów. Na podłodze leżały potłuczone talerze i kubki. Przy wejściu do kuchni leżała rozwalona drewniana szafka. Okienko na brudne naczynia zniknęło, znajdowała się tam dziura w kształcie jakiejś sylwetki… Constance – Widzę, że *kopnęła szklankę, ta poturlała się w kąt* Tu też był remont. William – No wiesz, nie zauważyłem *zaśmiał się* Constance spojrzała na niego, też się uśmiechnęła. Nookie podniosła cały talerzyk. Nookie – Patrzcie! Coś ocalało z zastawy! Sail zaklaskał. Sail – Cudownie. Constance – To co zjemy? *rozejrzała się w koło* Nookie – Sprawdzę czy coś zostało w kuchni! Nookie pobiegła do kuchni, po drodze stając na połamanych talerzach. Sail – Hm… Las zaszalał. William – Racja. Oboje podeszli do wciąż stojącego, podrapanego stołu. Podnieśli przewrócone ławki. William – Co to było? Sail – Krystynka? William – Jej pazury? Oboje zaśmiali się. Usiedli. Constance – Niestety to musiało być coś znacznie gorszego *usiadła obok Williama, naprzeciwko Saila* Spójrzcie tylko! Wskazała na dziwno kształtną dziurę w miejscu dawnego okienka na brudne naczynia. Sail – Dziwne *podrapał się po brodzie* To jakaś sylwetka… William – Jakieś takie dziwne :/ Constance przyjrzała się dziurze, podeszła bliżej. Zajrzała na zaplecze… Constance - Chłopaki! Zobaczcie to! Sail i William przybiegli. Cała trójka weszła na zaplecze… Było to ciemne pomieszczenie, bez okien i drzwi. Na suficie wisiały łapacze snów, podobne do tych, które zrobiła Constance. Przy ścianie piętrzyła się kupka czystych talerzy. W drugim kącie leżała czaszka, ciemny płaszcz i staromodny, wysoki, ciemny kapelusz. William rozejrzał się. William – Co to wszystko znaczy? Sail założył ręce. Sail – Zapytamy Jeffa i Cha… Constance - To musiało być więzienie… William/ Sail – Co?! Constance – Nie widzicie? Pomieszczenie, z jednym jedynym otworem – okienkiem na zwrot naczyń. Na suficie łapacze snów, tutaj pusto i ciemno. Lokator musiał lubić mrok… William – Kogo tu więziono? Constance – Tego kto stąd uciekł i zdemolował stołówkę. Coś mrocznego… Sail – Myślisz, że to ZaSailoskryj? William – To by miało sens… Constance – Nie *powiedziała stanowczo* Cokolwiek tu było nie opuściło tego miejsca aż do wczoraj. Sail – Czyli to znaczy, że po lesie chodzą sobie teraz luzem dwa mroczne duchy? Constance – Przynajmniej dwa… Nie zapominajmy, że coś zabiło też Xięcia. William – A to nie mógł być ZaSailoskryj? Constance – Sama nie wiem… Nagle Nookie zawołała ze stołówki. Nookie – Halo! Śniadanie! Constance – Porozmawiamy jeszcze potem. Wyszli z zaplecza, ciemny kapelusz poruszył się, przeleciał na drugą stronę. Byłe Czerwone Kapturki usiedli przy stole. Nookie przygotowała skromne śniadanie: 3 herbatniki, sucharek, plasterek sera i kosteczka masła (dla każdego) William – Rozkoszne śniadanie -,- Nookie – Są kraje, w których to bardzo suty posiłek *zaśmiała się* Poza tym nic więcej nie było. Zostawiłam tylko troszkę sucharków dla naszych rywali. Sail – Nic innego nie ma dla nich? *zmartwił się* William – Martwisz się o innych? Sail – No, bo to trochę nie fair… Constance – Racja, ale my chyba chcemy wygrać, nie możemy odejść z show, to nam daje bezpieczeństwo w lesie… Przynajmniej częściowe. Sail – No tak. Wiem, że mamy sojusz i wgl, ale im inni mniej zjedzą tym mniej będą mieli siły na zadaniach… William poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. William – Nie martw się. Oni też dadzą radę. Sail spuścił głowę. Sail – No… masz rację. Nookie – Wee ^_^ Wszyscy się zgadzamy! William – Musimy się zgadzać. Mamy sojusz. Constance – Tak. Wciąż jesteśmy jedną drużyną. Sail – No właśnie! Być może nasz pakt ze Złymi Wilkami wciąż działa! Nookie – No! Ten pomysł Krystynki! Cała czwórka spojrzała na swoje talerze. Constance – To może jednak im coś zostawimy? William – W sumie to Rain i Thomas pomogli nam na zadaniu z przejściem przez las *spojrzał na Nookie* Nookie – No. Byli lojalni, pomyśleli o nas. Sail – A my o nich nie zapomnimy! Constance – Sojusze i wsparcie w The Forest to podstawa. Cała czwórka zbiła piątki. Nad strumieniem: Strumień płynął powoli. W nurcie leżał spory konar, który zablokował się o kamień. Rouse siedziała na innym konarze, na brzegu. Trzymała pod ręką srebrną walizkę, wpatrywała się w wodę. Rouse – Ten strumień skrywa tak wiele *westchnęła* Gdyby tak poznać te tajemnice… Obok Rouse pojawia się Exri. Kosmitka zrobiła piruet i usiadła obok przyjaciółki. Exri – Witam serdecznie, siadam nisko :> Rouse – Hej. Zamierasz dalej ze mną współpracować? Exri – Tak. Show nadal trwa, podobno… Rouse – Nie wiem jak oni chcą prowadzić w takich warunkach. Dziewczyny rozejrzały się. Wszędzie wokół deski z domków… Exri – To była rozróba. Normalnie ja cię kręcę :D Rouse zaśmiała się. Exri – Dobrze, że nas wtedy jednak nie było w obozie. Rouse – Sama nie wiem *spuściła głowę* Exri zdziwiła się. Exri – Hę? Rouse – Może powstrzymalibyśmy drwala. Exri – Może, by tu nie przyszedł… Rouse – Właśnie… Musimy pomyśleć o czymś innym. Exri – Ok, o czym? Rouse – O sojuszu. Zostawiamy przy sobie Villisa, ale co dalej? Exri – Pogadajmy ze Złymi Wilkami :) Rouse - Nie wiem czy nam zaufają. Villis miał dobry kontakt z Melody, ale ona… Exri – Zniknęła gdzieś w lesie. Rouse – Swoją drogą jestem ciekawa co się z nią stało… Dwie dziewczyny siedziały tak zamyślone. Zdemolowana stołówka: Złe Wilki przyszli na stołówkę. Ku ich zdziwieniu na ich stole znajdowały się 4 talerzyki. Nissa – O co chodzi? Czerwone Kapturki wyszli z kuchni. William – Cześć. Cole – Hej? Nookie uśmiechnęła się szeeeroko. Nookie – Zrobiliśmy wam śniadanie. Zapraszamy do stołu :D Thomas – Z jakiej to okazji? Sail – Przypominam, że jakiś czas temu zawarliśmy między drużynowy pakt *mrugnął* Rain – Aaaaaa… Kompletnie zapomniałam! Cole – Ja też. To przez ten nadmiar wrażeń ostatnio… Sail – Widzicie. Mamy nadzieję, że nasz sojusz ciągle działa, aby pokazać wam, że wciąż pamiętamy zrobiliśmy to *wskazał na stół* Złe Wilki usiedli do stołu. Rain – Ostatnie gotowe śniadanie mieliśmy przed eliminacją Krystynki. Nissa – To jest tylko trochę bardziej skromne :/ *spojrzała na swój talerz* Cole zjadł herbatnika. Cole – Pewnie nic więcej się nie uratowało… William – Dokładnie. Czerwone Kapturki usiedli razem na swoim stole. Rain zjadła sucharka. Rain – Twarde… Lepsze to niż nic… Nissa – Dokładnie. Thomas tym czasem przyglądał się postacio kształtnej dziurze w ścianie. Thomas – Czy mi się zdaje, czy tam nie było okienka na brudne naczynia? *wskazał na dziurę* Constance – No cóż… Było… William objął dziewczynę. William – Ale już nie ma. Las szalał. Nissa uniosła wymownie brew. Nissa – Dziwne… ' Złe Wilki dalej jedli śniadanie. Thomas – Czyli nasza ósemka działa razem. Sail – Tak. Głosujemy na kogoś z byłych Baba Jag. Rain – Na kogo? *zjadła herbatnika* Nookie podskoczyła. Nookie – Wiem na kogo! Na Ymir! Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na Nookie. Nookie – No co? Nie podoba się? Thomas przełknął. Thomas – To… super pomysł. Cole – No. Jest chyba najbardziej nielubiana w obozie. Nissa – Na równi z kimś innym *dodała pod nosem* Constance – Też tak uważam. Ma ciemną aurę, a Złe Duchy i tak mają ją na celowniku. Nikt nie śmiał się z Constance, wszyscy przytaknęli. Wiedzieli, że lepiej zaufać dziewczynie. Sail – Podczas dzisiejszego zadania musimy się w takim razie skupić aby Ymir nie wygrała. Cole – A co jeśli zrobią jednodniowe drużyny? Rain – Nom. To całkiem prawdopodobne. Sail zamyślił się. Sail – Wtedy spotkamy się po zadaniu i wymyślimy plan B. Thomas – No to się dogadaliśmy :) Złe Wilki dokończyli jeść i w towarzystwie Czerwonych Kapturków opuścili stołówkę. Przed zbiórką: Zawodnicy tak jak każdego dnia zebrali się razem w czasie po śniadaniowym. Byłe drużyny Złych Wilków i Czerwonych Kapturków usiedli razem na mniej zniszczonej werandzie kapturków. Villis i Ymir jedli jagody siedząc na werandzie domku Baba Jag. Exri i Rouse zaś stały obok złamanego masztu, na którym dawniej wisiała chorągiewka… Exri – Rouse patrz. Dwie dawne drużyny zebrały się razem. Rouse – O tak, o tak, to bardzo zły znak. Exri – Myślisz, że mają wspólny sojusz? Rouse – Jeśli tak to skutki będą katastrofalne! Pomyśl tylko jak nas rozwalą. Nawet gdybyśmy dogadały się z Ymir i Villisem to to będzie tylko 4:8! Exri – O nie *przejęła się* Co teraz? Rouse – Są dwa wyjścia… lub trzy… Exri – Mów. Exri – Szybko. Rouse wzięła oddech. Rouse – Możemy albo spróbować się do nich dołączyć, albo ciągle wygrywać, albo… Exri – Albo? Rouse – Albo kogoś zgubić *uśmiechnęła się szatańsko* Exri – U… Brzmi groźnie. ' Tym czasem u Ymir i Villisa… Villis zaśmiał się. Villis – Nie masz sojuszników. Ymir – Ty też nie :P Villis spojrzał na Rouse i Exri. Villis – Rouse i Exri rozpaczliwie potrzebują współpracownika. Na pewno nie wybiorą ciebie. Ymir – A ciebie wywalą przy pierwszej możliwej okazji. Villis – Najpierw pozbyłyby się ciebie *spojrzał na ośmioosobowy sojusz kapturkowo-wilkowy* Inni pewnie zrobią to samo. Ymir – Takiś tego pewny? Villis – Tak :D Ymir kopnęła go w kostkę, niestety trafiła w protezę i zabolało tylko ją. Ymir – Au! Złapała się za nogę i podskakiwała. Villis odszedł rechocząc. ' Zaś u wielkiej ósemki… Rain i Nookie rozmawiały oparte o ścianę domku. Nookie – Widzę, że ty i Thomas jesteście super zgraną parą ^^ Rain – Już w sumie od dawna. Nookie – To takie cudowne *rozmarzyła się* Rain – Co? Ty też chciałabyś mieć chłopaka? Nookie zaśmiała się. Nookie – Nie. Związki są nie dla mnie. Jestem wyzwolona i nieposkromiona. Wiązać się na całe życie? To najwyżej jak będę stara i schorowana. Rain zachichotała. Rain - Oh Nookie, Nookie. A kto cię obroni? Nookie wyjęła z trzymadełka procę. Nookie – Ja sama :D Rain zaśmiała się. Rain – Pewnie tak… ' Zawodnicy dalej oczekiwali na zbiórkę. Nissa - No gdzie oni są? Cole – Zaraz będą… … Gdzieś w lesie: Daleko, w ciemnej części lasu, pod wielkim drzewem znajduje się ukryty domek. Na drewnianych drzwiach płonie świeczka. Drzwi otwierają się. Ze środka wychodzi kobieta ubrana w wyblakłą sukienkę. Ma siwe włosy sięgające do ramion, żółtawą skórę, kilka brodawek i zagięty nos. ??? – Jaki piękny dzień by uciec i obudzić mój domek. Kobieta sięgnęła do wnętrza domku, wyjęła starą miotłę. ??? – Jak oni mogli zamknąć mój domek? Mnie uwięzili a domek zapieczętowali. Potrzebuję młodej krwi do zdjęcia pieczęci. Staruszka zaśmiała się przeciągle i skrzekliwie. ??? – Nie dadzą mi rady, jam pani zagłady! Postać wskoczyła na miotłę i odleciała! Zbiórka: Zawodnicy ustawili się w szeregu. Od strony stołówki (ścieżką za nią) nadchodzili prowadzący i nieznana osoba ubrana w czerwony płaszczyk z kapturkiem. Constance – Kto to? William wzruszył ramionami. William – Nie wiem. Rain pociągnęła Thomasa za rękaw. Rain – Czy to Czerwony Kapturek? Spotkałeś ją wczoraj… Thomas – To możliwe… Ekipa prowadzących stanęła przed zawodnikami. Jeff znów miał nowy outfit (nothnign new) Prowadzący miał niebieską koszulę z krótkimi rękawami, szare dżinsy i białe adidasy. Jeff – Witam finałową dwunastkę. Zero komentarzu. Jeff – Widzę, że jesteście wciąż żądni odpowiedzi. Jesteście też pewnie ciekawi kim jest ta dziewczyna obok mnie. Wszyscy – Tak. Czerwony Kapturek zaśmiała się cicho. Zawodnicy przyjrzeli się jej. Miała sięgające do kolan, skórzane buty na płaskim obcasie. Krótką, czarną spódniczkę. Szkarłatny płaszczyk okrywał czarną bluzkę na ramiączkach. Czerwony Kapturek postąpiła krok na przód. C. Kapturek – Jestem Czerwony Kapturek, moje prawdziwie imię to Mary, jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba to ewentualnie możecie się tak do mnie zwrócić. Zawodnicy słuchali w napięciu. Mary – Macie zapewne mnóstwo pytań, nie zadawajcie mi ich. Odpowiem na te, których się domyślam. Jeżeli zostały wam inne niepewności to… trudno. Po zawodnikach przeszedł szmer, mimo to nikt się nie odezwał. Mary odwróciła się do Chase’a. Mary – Świetnie wytresowani. Chase – No pewnie :D Czerwony Kapturek zaśmiała się. Mary – A zatem… Las zaatakował. Macie mnóstwo żali, jesteście źli na Jeffa i Chase’a. To błąd. Oni nie są winni. Nie możecie się na nich gniewać. Gniew i inne negatywne emocje przyciągają złe duchy, których powstrzymać się za bardzo nie da. Nissa – Mamy im wybaczyć? Mary – Jeżeli uważasz, że masz co to tak. To wy, a w szczególności ty i twój chłopak *rzuciła Cole’owi zabójcze spojrzenie, odgarnęła kosmyk brązowych włosów z twarzy* doprowadziliście do tego. Thomas – Jak to oni? Mary – Nie przerywaj mi. Oni i kropka. Thomas mruknął coś pod nosem. Czerwony Kapturek kontynuowała. Mary – Jak już wiecie puki co show toczy się na tych samych zasadach. Zadania będą za to groźniejsze, ale jak już mówiłam sami jesteście sobie winni. Moja rola to chronienie was. Orientuje się świetnie w lesie i postaram się abyście dożyli do końca. Najlepszy wygra milion i opuści las. Villis – A co z resztą? Czy inni też opuszczą las? Mary zamilkła na chwilę. Mary – Jak już wspomniałam. Nie odpowiadam na wasze pytania. Mówię to co stwierdziłam, że chcę powiedzieć. Więcej informacji przy okazji, kiedy uznam to za stosowne. Zawodnicy zaczęli szeptać. Chase zaklaskał, uciszył ich. Chase – Teraz wyjaśnimy zadanie, dziękujemy Mary za wykład. Zawodnicy pod naciskiem spojrzenia Chase’a zaklaskali. Czerwony Kapturek cofnęła się i cmoknęła Chase’a w policzek, on uśmiechnął się. ' Jeff – Ok. Słuchaliście, lub nie. Coś wam przekazaliśmy, lub nie. Las jest groźny i pełen mrocznej energii. Dzisiaj zrobimy pierwsze wyzwanie, w którym będziecie mogli poznać innych bliżej. Sail – Co to oznacza? Jeff – Podczas tego zadania połączycie się w pary. Zagracie w podchody. Wywieziemy was do lasu. Ułożyliśmy wam ścieżkę wypełnioną zadaniami, drogowskazami i zmyłkami. Musicie podążać ścieżką zadań aż wrócicie do obozu. Thomas – Co?! Znowu chodzenie po lesie?! Zero oryginalności. Nissa – I to jeszcze w parach -,- *prychnęła*. Czerwony Kapturek przepchnęła się przed Jeffa. Mary – Jak chcecie to wam to utrudnimy i zrobimy to bardziej oryginalne. Jeff – Dobrze. To ich oduczy marudzenia. Mary – Tak. Po lesie będę biegała ja. Będę was kontrolowała. Kiedy zbliżę się i krzyknę ,,Raz, dwa, trzy Baba Jaga patrzy’’ musicie stać bez ruchu, aż nie powiem ,,koniec’’. Ten kto się poruszy dostanie purchawką i zaśnie. Osoba nietrafiona pójdzie dalej nie zważając na uśpionego kolegę. Kolega będzie was musiał dogonić i po drodze wykonać wszystkie wyzwania przeznaczone dla par. Willliam – To jest trudne! Villis – Właśnie! Mary – Trudno. Czerwony Kapturek wycofała się. Chase – Słyszeliście? Zaraz przejedziemy się wozem leśniczego, potem pobawicie się w podchody. Sail - Chwila! Mary – Zamknij py… Chase – Daj mu mówić *powiedział stanowczo* Mów Sail :D Sail – Dzięki… Co jeśli obydwie osoby się poruszą i obydwie zasną. Wtedy obydwoje śpią i jedynie stracą trochę czasu. Mary – Tak. 15 minut, ale będę rzucać tylko w jedną osobę. Sail – Ok. Rozumiem. Mary – To cudownie :/ Nookie szepnęła do Constance. Nookie – Szarogęsi się jak szara gęś. Constance - Dokładnie -,- Chase odszedł od reszty. Po chwili wyjechał przed obóz busem leśniczego. Jeff – Środek transportu jest. Zapraszam. Rain – Znowu nas uśpicie? Mary – Chcą ukryć przed wami sposób jazdy. Jeff spojrzał zły na dziewczynę. Jeff – Nie mów im. Czerwony Kapturek zaśmiała się. Mary – Kochani, jak zobaczycie to wam szczęki opadną. Rouse – Mam nadzieję, że nie wypadną. Mary – Nie. Raczej aż tak źle nie będzie. ' Zawodnicy weszli do busa, zajęli miejsca. Jeff przed wejściem puścił Mary przodem. Czerwony Kapturek z uniesioną głową minęła go i usiadła na fotelu obok kierowcy. Jeff – Ej! To moje miejsce. Mary – Już nie. Jeff – Chase to mój przyjaciel. Mary – A ja chcę być blisko niego. Tak dawno go nie widziałam. Jeff mruczał coś pod nosem. Niezadowolony usiadł na normalnych siedzeniach. Chase założył przeciwsłoneczne okulary. Chase – Jedziemy. Bus ruszył. Bus: Bus spokojnie jechał leśną drogą. Zawodnicy oglądali drzewa, przyklejali się do okien. W sumie to mimo niedawnych wydarzeń sam las zbyt drastycznie się nie zmienił. Może było tylko troszeczkę ciemniej… William – Daleko jeszcze będziemy jechać? William pytał Jeffa, który siedział naprzeciwko niego, po prawej stornie busa. Jeff – Teraz nie wiem. Chase jest kierowcą. William – Coś ty taki niezadowolony? Jeff odwrócił się. Jeff – Nie twoja sprawa. Tym czasem z tyłu… Tam usiadły Exri i Rouse. Dosiadł się do nich Villis. Villis – Hej. Ciekawe jakie kogo nam do par przydzielili. Rouse – Dałabym sobie wyciąć wyrostek robaczkowy aby tylko nie być z Ymir. Villis – Było aż tak źle? Rouse – Jak byłam z nią spięta kajdankami to gotowa byłam sobie rękę odgryźć. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Ymir śpiącą na fotelach przed nimi. Exri – A ja szłam za nią wczoraj… Do teraz mnie trzęsie. Cała trójka zaśmiała się. ' Bus nagle zatrzymał się. Zawodnikami szarpnęło. Nissa – Co się dzieję? Chase westchnął. Chase – Wiecie, że w lesie może dojść do załamania czasoprzestrzeni i wtedy podróże znacznie się skracają? Ymir, która już się obudziła zamrugała. Ymir – To dlatego tak szybko szliśmy wzdłuż strumienia… Chase – Dokładnie. A jeżeli chcemy dotrzeć tam gdzie dotrzeć chcemy to… Wszyscy zawodnicy – To? Chase – Jedziemy w las. Chase i Jeff zaśmiali się. Constance – Co? Chase – Zwyczajnie skręcamy w drzewa. Tym razem jednak pójdziemy na piechotę. Chase otworzył drzwi. Czerwony Kapturek wyszła pierwsza, prowadzący za nią, zawodnicy na koniec. Rain – I co teraz? Jeff – Pójdziemy przez las do naszego dzisiejszego celu. Mary – I zaczniecie zadanie. Pokonaliśmy już wystarczająco długą drogę. Thomas – Ogarniam, że zrobiliśmy to szybciej niż w normalnych warunkach, ale ile to mniej więcej? Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Chase i Czerwony Kapturek ruszyli w drzewa. Zawodnicy spojrzeli na Jeffa. Cole – A ty? Jeff – Idę na końcu. Ktoś musi pilnować tyłów. Zawodnicy poszli w las, za ich przewodnikami. Jeff – Eh… Poszedł na końcu. Las, droga do celu: Zawodnicy idą po ścieżce parami. Bacznie rozglądają się na boki. Jest cicho, za cicho. Do tego panuje nieprzyjemny półmrok. Sail idzie równo z Nookie. Sail – Niezły się klimat zrobił w tym lesie. Taki mroczny… Nookie zaklaskała, wyjęła procę, naładowała ją szyszką. Nookie – Po wczoraj jestem totalnie spełniona :D Sail – Powalczyłaś z Kościozjadem. Nookie – Noms. To były emocje. Sail – I to jakie :D Oboje zbili piątki. Ymir – Nie zapominajcie kto wam pomógł. Nookie i Sail odwrócili się do idącej za nimi Ymir. Nookie – No tak, pomogłaś nam. Sail – Tak. Ymir – Chyba to ja go zabiłam :/ Nookie – Przypisuj se zasługi do woli. Sail i Nookie z powrotem skupili wzrok na ścieżce. ' Gdzieś w środku szli Rain i Thomas, rozmawiali ściszonymi głosami. Thomas – Ten kompas jest super. Ale on nie wskazuje ani miejsca pobytu Czerwonego Kapturka, ani domku leśniczego. Doprowadził nas do drogi… może on wskazuje jakieś magiczne miejsce, ciekawy czy ma związek z tym co… Rain przewróciła oczami. ' Rain zabrała chłopakowi kompas. Thomas – Co robisz? Rain – Nic. Myślę, że… e… powinieneś się skupić na zadaniu, a nie na kompasie *schowała urządzenie do kieszeni* Thomas – E… Ok. Rain – No wiesz. Nie wiesz czy będziemy razem w parze… Thomas – No tak. Bez kompasu może być trudno :/ Rain – Tja… ' Zawodnicy doszli na miejsce rozpoczęcia zadania. Chase – Voila! Las, punkt startowy: Ekipa stała w niczym nie wyróżniającym się miejscu. Gdzieś pośród ciemnych świerków, w głębi boru. Jedynym oznaczeniem miejsca była żółta szarfa rozpostarta na dwóch gałęziach około 3 metry nad ziemią. Rouse – Tutaj zaczynamy? To miejsce niczym nie różni się od innych. Jeff – Nie, nie różni się, ale to właśnie tutaj zacznie się zadanie. Stąd wyruszycie. Sail – Wspominałeś o połączeniu nas w pary. Jeff – Racja. Teraz poznacie swoich partnerów na dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Villis – Znów wybrałeś nas ze względu na nasze preferencje? Jeff zaśmiał się. Jeff – Nie ma drużyn, przynajmniej oficjalnie. To pozwoliło mi na popchnięcie was w stronę nowych przyjaźni. Rain i Thomas oraz Cole i Nissa spojrzeli zaniepokojeni na siebie. Rain – Nie będziemy razem? Jeff wyjął z kieszeni kartkę. Jeff – Zaraz się dowiecie. Mary – A już weź nie trzymaj ich w takim napięciu *żachnęła się* Gadaj do rzeczy. Jeff – Zrobię co chcę *powiedział buntowniczo* Zaczynam… Pierwsza para to… Constance i Nissa! Constance – Jest ok. Nissa – Tja… ' Jeff – Druga para… Ymir i Nookie. Ymir – Super -,- Nookie – No nie -,- Chase – Uderzający entuzjazm :D Nookie rozpuściła włosy, po chwili zrobiła sobie kucyk. Nookie – Damy radę. Ymir – Oczywiście. Jeff – I widzicie? Jednak jest entuzjazm. Ciekawe jak zareagują na siebie Villis i Cole… Cole – Villis? *odnalazł go wzrokiem* Witaj brachu! Villis – Hej. Przybili żółwika. Jeff – Czwarta para to Rouse i William. William – Wariatka -,- Rouse – Sztywniak -,- Jeff klasnął. Jeff – Widzowie oniemieją z radości. Chase – O ile kiedykolwiek zobaczą to :P Jeff spojrzał na parę statywów z kamerami. Jeff – Tja… Materiał będzie okrojony… Ale do rzeczy. Przedostatnia para to… Thomas i Sail! Thomas podszedł do Saila, podali sobie ręce. Thomas – Będzie się miło współpracować. Sail – Mam taką nadzieję :) Exri tepnęła się do Rain. Exri – Czyli ja jestem z panną Rain? Jeff – Tak :D Rain – Będzie fajnie :3 Exri – Wiadomo! 6 par ustawiło się razem. Jeff – Skoro was podzieliliśmy to czas wyjaśnić zasady *popatrzył na wszystkich zawodników* Za chwilę wyruszycie w 6 stron, każda para musi podążać za znakami innego koloru. Znaki doprowadzą was do obozu. Chase przeszedł się z workiem, zawodnicy wyjęli z niego różnokolorowe bandanki. Wyszło na to, że: Exri i Rain miały kolor czerwony, Thomas i Sail biały, Cole i Villis niebieski, Rouse i William czarny, Constance i Nissa różowy, zaś Ymir i Nookie pomarańczowy. Zawodnicy zawinęli sobie bandanki na nadgarstkach, czołach, szyjach lub coś takiego… Jeff – Ok. Znacie już barwy, których musicie szukać i za nimi podążać. Za żadnymi innymi wam nie wolno. Podczas tego zadania czekają was wyzwania, które będziecie musieli wykonać. Karteczki z zadaniami znajdziecie w powieszonych przy znakach kopertach. Zadanie musicie wykonać, nie wykonanie oznacza dyskwalifikację z gry! Mary – Przypominam o moim ubarwieniu rozrywki *dodała uśmiechając się* Villis – To zadanie jest nie jasne. Jak nas skontrolujecie? Jak mamy nie trafić na siebie? Czerwony Kapturek westchnęła. Mary – A ten zawsze ma pytania… Chase – Ja i Mary będziemy was kontrolować i obserwować. Na początku znaki sprawią, że się od siebie oddalicie, więc na siebie nie traficie. Villis podrapał się po głowie. Villis – Uznajmy, że zrozumiałem. Jeff klasnął. Jeff – To wspaniale. Zaraz możecie wyruszać. Nookie – W którą stronę? Jeff – Ale sieroty *facepalm* Prowadzący wskazał na wyrzeźbione w drewnie strzałki odpowiadające kolorom duetów. Strzałki leżały na ziemi i wskazywały 6 kierunków. Zawodnicy – Aaa… Jeff – Mam nadzieję, że rozwiałem wasze niepewności. Cole – Tak. Nissa – Zdecydowanie. Chase i Mary zaśmiali się po czym pobiegli w las. William – A ci co? Jeff – Zajmują pozycję. Wy wystartujecie lada moment. 6 drużyn ustawiło się we wskazanych kierunkach. Jeff – Jeszcze moment… Spojrzał na swojego rolexa. Jeff – Już go! Pobiegli… Zadanie: Ymir i Nookie – Ścieżka pomarańczowa: Nookie i Ymir poszły w kierunku, który wskazała im pomarańczowa strzałka. Szły prosto przed siebie. Kierowały się prosto do drzewa, na którym dostrzegły zawieszoną, pomarańczową chustkę. Nookie – Jak na razie jest fajnie :> Ymir szła za nią, odwracała się do tyłu. Patrzyła jak inne pary znikają… Ymir – Tja… Super… Nookie podskoczyła. Nookie – Może podbiegniemy do tej chustki? Ymir – Nie ma sensu marnować energii. Poza tym trzeba obserwować. Nookie – Co obserwować? :O Ymir rollnęła oczami. Ymir – Wszystko. Nie możemy przeoczyć żadnego znaku. Nookie idąc spojrzała pod nogi, szły przez trawę i mchy. Nookie – Nie przeoczymy nic, spokojna głowa :D Ymir – Na pewno… Dziewczyny doszły do drzewa, Nookie zerwała chustkę, rozejrzała się. Ymir – No i co teraz? Nookie – Nigdy nie grałaś w podchody? Trzeba szukać kolejnego znaku. Nookie rozejrzała się, dostrzegła kolejną chustkę na lewo za drzewem. Nookie – Widzisz?! Tam jest! Nookie już chciała biec, kiedy Ymir ją złapała. Ymir – Tam też jest -,- Wskazała na prawo. Tam w niewielkiej odległości wisiała kolejna chustka. Nookie – O! To zmyłka ^^ Ymir – Co? Nookie – Zmyłka. Najzabawniejszy element zabawy ^_^ Ymir – Czyli obydwie drogi mogą być prawdziwe? Nookie – Yhm. Trzeba sprawdzić obydwie. Ymir – Skąd zaczynamy? Nookie – Ja moją dostrzegłam pierwsza, więc idziemy na lewo. Ymir – Ok -,- Dziewczyny poszły w lewo. Ymir – Nie boisz się, że po drodze napadnie nas jakaś leśna maszkara? Nookie – Ani trochę :D *wyjęła procę* Gińcie maszkary! Ymir strzeliła facepalma. ' Nookie doszła do chustki, rozejrzała się. Ymir stanęła obok. Ymir – I co? Nookie rozgląda się. Nookie – Nic nie widzę :/ Ymir – Czyli trafiłyśmy na zmyłkę. Musimy wrócić tam i pójść w prawo. Nookie – A może musimy pójść trochę prosto stąd i wtedy coś znajdziemy? Ymir – Chcesz tracić czas?! Nookie – Chcę wygrać! Ymir – Nie wygrasz jak będziesz się tak bawić! Nookie – Ale trzeba sprawdzić! Ymir tupnęła nogą. Ymir – Inni pobiegli i pewnie robią już zadania! Nookie – To czemu tu stoisz zamiast iść prosto?! Ymir – Musimy wrócić tam! Nookie – Oczywiście. Chodźmy abyś zobaczyła, że to był błąd! Ymir – Tak zróbmy. Dziewczyny zawróciły do poprzedniego znaku. Thomas i Sail – Ścieżka biała: Thomas i Sail poszli w kierunku, który wskazała im biała strzałka. Szli szybkim tempem prosto przed siebie. Sail – Teraz musimy znaleźć jakiś znak :D Thomas – Tak. Sail – A potem kolejny. Thomas – Tak. Sail – I uważać na hasającą po lesie Mary. Thomas – Tak. Sail zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Thomas też. Sail – Ziom, co jest? Jakiś taki… cichy jesteś. Thomas westchnął. Thomas – Jestem raczej nietowarzyski. Sail – Oh :/ Chyba to, że mamy między drużynowy sojusz wcale nas nie zbliżyło :< Thomas podrapał się po głowie. Thomas – W sumie to chyba rozmawiam z tobą pierwszy raz od początku programu… Sail – No, chyba tak wyszło. ' Sail – No to… *wyciągnął rękę* Jestem Sail :) Thomas – A ja Thomas. Thomas złapał go za rękę, Sail ścisnął go, Thomas cofnął dłoń, Sail zaśmiał się. Sail – Sorry, że tak mocno. U nas sportowców to normalne, że witamy się z całej siły :D Thomas – Tak. Rozumiem… *masował dłoń* Sail – Ok. Myślę, że już się lepiej dogadamy… O patrz! Biały znak! Sail wskazał na strzałkę zrobioną z białych sznurków, leżała na ziemi, wskazywała las niskich, ciemnych świerków. Thomas – Mamy znak. Tylko czy to nie zmyłka. Sail wytężył wzrok, patrzył w świerki. Sail – Wydaje mi się, że widzę tam coś białego. To pewnie nasz znak. Thomas też wytężył wzrok, nic nie zauważył. Thomas – Ziom, ja tam nic nie widzę. Sail zaśmiał się. Sail – Zaufaj mi. Blondyn pobiegł w kierunku świerków, Thomas biegł za nim, ledwo nadążał. Dobiegli do iglaków. Sail złapał za zwisającą z gałęzi, białą chustkę. Sail – Perfecto, co nie Thomas? Thomas? Thomas dopiero przybiegł, ciężko oddychał. Thomas – Nie… *złapał oddech* tak szybko… Sail – Ups :/ Sorry again. Thomas oparł się o drzewo. Thomas – Szybko biegasz… Sail – No tak, całkiem szybko… Żebyś zobaczył mojego brata :D Thomas – Twoja prędkość to już dla mnie kosmos. Biegłem jak na mnie szybko, a i tak byłeś dużo przede mną *ciągle ciężko dyszał* Sail – Postaram się zmniejszyć moje tempo, byś nadążał za mną :) Thomas wystawił kciuka w górę, spostrzegł, że ma dłoń w żywicy. Thomas – Fuj, lepi się -,- Sail spojrzał na złotą żywicę. Sail – Żywica jest bardzo przydatna… i ciężko się zmywa… Thomas wycierał rękę o paprotkę. Thomas – Teraz cały dzień z obklejoną łapom… Sail – Nie koniecznie *wyjął z kieszeni mokrą chusteczkę, podał koledze* Niby do niezbyt męski sprzęt, ale moja dziewczyna nauczyła mnie jakie to przyjemne ^^ Thomas – Wow, jaki news, *wyciera rękę* Sail ma dziewczynę. Sail – Dziwisz się? Thomas przyjrzał się koledze. Thomas – Absolutnie nie. Sail zaśmiał się. Sail – W sumie to zazdroszczę tobie, że masz tu Rain. Taka przygoda z kimś to super sprawa. Thomas – Ta przygoda zagraża życiu… Poza tym myślałem, że ty i Constance… Sail znów się zaśmiał. Sail – Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Nigdy bym nie zdradził Shannon. Thomas – Ja Rain też… To moja pierwsza dziewczyna… Sail – Oj :< Thomas – Dziwisz mi się? Sail – E… Może zmieńmy temat? Patrz widać kolejną chustkę! Blondyn wskazał na wiszącą na iglastej gałęzi, kilkanaście metrów dalej chustkę. Thomas – Teraz widzę. Chodźmy tam. Sail – Podbiegnijmy. Chłopacy podbiegli do drzewa. Minęli je, poszli w kierunku kolejnej widocznej chustki. Sail – Mamy malownicza trasę przez świerki. Thomas – Już czuję te igły w butach >.< Sail klepnął go w ramię (nadal szli w kierunku znaku). Sail – Jeżeli cało wyjdziemy z tego lasu to kiedyś zabiorę cię na Urban Exploration trip do jakiś kanałów, tam dopiero będziesz narzekał na nieciekawe rzeczy w butach :D Thomas – Chyba podziękuję… Doszli do chustki. Znaleźli się na skraju lasku świerkowego. Teraz teren obniżał się, stali na skraju stromej skarpy. Leżały tam 3 drewniane, białe strzałki. Wskazujące w dół skarpy i na prawo i na lewo. Sail – Grzbietem skarpy, czy w dół? Thomas – Pójście w dół było by najbardziej oczywiste, ale nie wiadomo co Chase’owi siedzi w głowię. Sail – To chodźmy w prawo. Poszli w prawo. Rouse i William – Ścieżka czarna: Rouse i William poszli w kierunku, który wskazała im czarna strzałka. William szedł szybko, Rouse za nim, trochę wolniej. Minęli krzak z zawieszoną na nim czarną chustką. Rouse – Może byś zwolnił? Rouse szła z małą konsolką w ręce. William – Nie muszę zwalniać aby poszukiwaczka kosmitów realizowała swoje manie. Rouse – Ej! Ja tu staram się okiełznać złowrogie siły lasu. William – Zostaw to profesjonalistom *nie odwrócił się, nadal szedł przed siebie* Chcę wygrać, możesz przyśpieszyć? Rouse kichnęła. Rouse – Taki pewny siebie się zrobił nasz panicz… William zatrzymał się obok podczepionej do drzewa drewnianej, czarnej strzałki. William – To dokąd teraz maniaczko? Rouse schowała konsolkę do kieszeni. Rouse – William Prince się zgubił i ktoś ma go wyręczyć? William – Jesteśmy dziś zespołem, więc współpracuj. Rouse – Jesteś jakoś strasznie uprzedzony co do mnie. William fuknął. William – Może ma powody. Rouse – Tja… Myślę, że trzeba rozgarnąć te krzaki. Rouse przeszła przez krzaki, które zagrodziły im drogę. William – Super -,- Dobrze, że garnituru dziś nie włożyłem… William też przeszedł przez krzaki. Po drugiej stronie znajdowała się czarna chustka i czarna koperta, Rouse ja podniosła. William – Co to? Rouse – A co ja jestem by wiedzieć? *wyjęła kartkę* To wiadomość. William – Czytaj. Rouse założyła na nos okulary zerówki… Wzięła głęboki oddech… William – Musisz to robić?! Rouse – Co? *uśmiechnęła się niewinnie* William – Nic -,- Rouse zdjęła okulary, rzuciła je gdzieś za siebie. Rouse – Ok. To zadanie. Zaleca się wykonanie go w parze, będzie łatwiej *czyta dalej* na środku mętnego, obrzydliwego stawiku znajduje się mała, obrzydliwa wysepka. Na małej obrzydliwej wysepce znajduje się mała, obrzydliwa skrzyneczka. W małej obrzydliwej skrzyneczce znajduje się informacja dokąd iść dalej. Bez informacji dalej nie pójdziecie. William – Fascynujące -,- To koniec? Rouse – Nie! William zażenowany westchnął i spojrzał na stawik za Rouse. Na środku była małą wysepka, a na niej skrzyneczka… Rouse – Na małą obrzydliwą wysepkę dostaniemy się tylko po obrzydliwej, wąskiej kładce… William spojrzał na drewniany pal łączący ląd z wysepką. Rouse – Na wysepkę przechodzi jedna osoba. Ta osoba musi mieć na sobie *schyla się* maseczkę! Rouse podnosi czarną maseczkę (taką jak do spania). William – Chwila, chwila! Mamy przejść po wąskim palu i to jeszcze nic nie widząc? Rouse – Takie są zasady. William – Kto nas skontroluje? ??? – Ja. Chase zeskoczył z drzewa i usiadł na kamieniu, na brzegu stawiku. Chase – Bawcie się dobrze. William – A może akurat inni też robią zadania? Chase – Nie robią *powiedział spokojnie* Rouse dała Williamowi maseczkę. Rouse – William załóż to. Ja cię pokieruję. Musisz dojść tam, złapać skrzyneczkę i wrócić. William – I nie mogę wpaść do wody… Chase – Możesz! Pozwalam :D William – Dzięki -,- William stanął na początku palu, założył maseczkę. Nic nie widział. William – Halo? Rouse. Rouse stanęła za nim. Rouse – Spokojnie. To tylko parę metrów. Pamiętaj tip topy do przodu. Powoli. William szedł powoli z rozłożonymi rękami. Spod wody na chłopaka patrzyło mnóstwo białych, wyłupiastych oczu - jakiś zielonkawy stwór typu Beholder siedział pod wodą. Rouse – William powoli. Jeszcze kawałek… O! O! Krok w dół, jak po schodach… William stanął na małej, paskudnej wysepce. William – To wysepka? Chase – Nie ^^ Rouse – Nie słuchaj go! Tak. To wysepka. Skrzyneczka jest na wysokości twoich bioder, na drewnianym stojaku. William bez trudu złapał małą, obrzydliwą skrzyneczkę. William – Mam. Rouse – Super. Odwróć się o 180 stopni i wracaj. William obrócił się, wszedł na pal i ruszył przed siebie. Rouse – Jeszcze kawałek! William szedł powoli. Był już na samym końcu kiedy… poślizgnął się, wypuścił skrzyneczkę. William – Nie! Skrzyneczka upadła na brzeg, William zaś wpadł do wody. Rouse – Willliam! Chase – Yes! *podskoczył* Na powierzchni pojawiają się bąbelki, William wynurzył się, wyskoczył na brzeg. William – Fuj! Jestem cały mokry! Rouse pomogła chłopakowi wyjść z wody. William dopiero wtedy zdjął maseczkę. William – Uff… Co teraz? Rouse otworzyła skrzyneczkę. Znalazła tam czarną kopertę. Rouse – Wiadomość… William tymczasem zdjął czarną bluzę, zawiesił ją na gałęzi. Wyciskał podkoszulek. Chase zlustrował chłopaka wzrokiem. Chase – Co też ona w tobie widzi? *zaśmiał się* William nie skomentował, otrzepał podkoszulek. Chase – Ja blondyn, atletycznie zbudowany, ty zaś tylko trochę… nie wyglądasz na siłacza :P William dalej suszył podkoszulek. Zdjął też spodnie i buty. zawiesił je na gałęzi. Chase – Jesteś nikim. William – Ale nie poszła jednak do ciebie w nocy. Chase’a zatkało. Blondyn założył przeciwsłoneczne okulary i wskoczył na drzewo. Znikł gdzieś w liściach. William – Uff. Poszedł sobie. Rouse podeszła do Williama z wiadomością. Rouse – Mam to! William – I? Rouse – Musimy okrążyć paskudny stawik i pójść ścieżką za nim. Mamy iść tak długo aż znajdziemy kolejną chustkę. William – Ok. Trochę się osuszę i chodźmy. Rouse – Nie mamy czasu… William westchnął. Założył mokre spodnie, buty i podkoszulkę. Bluzę przewiesił przez ramię. William – To chodźmy. Rouse i William obeszli stawik. Znaleźli ścieżkę. William – Rouse… Sorry, że byłem taki oschły… Rouse – Haha! Już mi ufasz? William – Nie pokierowałaś mnie źle… Rouse – Ok, ok. *zaśmiała się* Jesteś niezwykle sympatycznym gościem :D Poszli ścieżką. ' ' Nissa i Constance – Ścieżka różowa: Nissa i Constance szły przez las. Ta pierwsza nie odzywała się do koleżanki z pary, szła przed siebie kierując się na różową chustkę zawieszoną na krzaku kilkanaście metrów przed nią. Constance – Nissa! Zaczekaj. Constance podgoniła dziewczynę. Constance – Czemu się nie odzywasz? Coś ci zrobiłam? Nissa przewróciła oczami, poszła dalej. Constance – Ej! ' Nissa zatrzymała się przy różowej chustce, przygryzła wargę. Nissa – Chcesz wiedzieć prawdę? *zapytała ostro* Constance – Tak *odpowiedziała po chwili* Nissa wzięła głęboki oddech. Nissa – Nie lubię cię. Constance – Co?! Czemu? Nissa – Machasz tyłkiem przed wszystkimi chłopakami i niszczysz im życie! Constance zdenerwowała się. Constance – Wcale nie! Nissa zaczęła wyliczać. Nissa – Sail, William, Chase… Ktoś jeszcze? Może masz teraz ochotę na kobietę? Constance – Arrgh! Nie mogę tego słuchać! Nissa zaśmiała się. Nissa – Boisz się prawdy, co? Constance nasunęła kapelusik na oczy. Constance – Nikt poza tobą tak nie myśli -,- Nissa – Mylisz się, inni też tak… Nagle coś zaszeleściło za krzakiem. Dziewczyny ucichły. Nissa – Co to? Czerwony Kapturek wyskoczyła zza krzaku z purchawką! Mary – Raz, dwa, trzy, Baba Jaga patrzy! Constance spokojnie stanęła, tak jak Nissa. Nie ruszały się. Mary – Zabawne *zaśmiała się* Takie dramaty się tu dzieją jak normalnie w operze mydlanej. Ona tego i tamtego *znów się zaśmiała* no panienki. Ruszcie się! Nissa i Constance stały bez ruchu. Mary – Eh… Nie umiecie się bawić -,- Dalej zero reakcji. Mary – Ok. Koniec. Czerwony Kapturek zaklaskała i pobiegła w las. Dopiero kiedy zniknęła im z pola widzenia dziewczyny poruszyły się. Nissa – Uff… Constance – Było blisko. Nissa odwróciła się. Dostrzegła kolejną różową chustkę. Nissa – Idziemy *ruszyła* Constance – Ok :< Dziewczyny kierowały się prosto na chustkę. Constance – A co jeżeli to zmyłka? Nissa – Nie siej defetyzmu. Constance przewróciła oczami. Constance – Jeżeli chcesz wygrać to musimy się dogadać. Nissa prychnęła. Nissa – Nie muszę się dogadywać z puszczalską szamanką. Constance zatrzymała się, Nissa szła dalej. ' Villis i Cole – Ścieżka niebieska: Villis i Cole poszli w kierunku, który wskazała im niebieska strzałka. Cole szedł pierwszy, za nim, trochę wolniej, człapał Villis. Cole – Patrz! Kolejna chustka! Cole zerwał z drzewa niebieską chustkę. Villis spojrzał na namalowane na korze niebieską farbą strzałki – w dwie strony. Villis – A co z tym zrobić? Cole podrapał się po brodzie. Cole – Nie wiem. Spróbujmy w lewo. Villis – Tak ci mówi serce? Cole zaśmiał się. Cole – Humor dopisuję, ekstra… Tak myślę, to wydaje mi się sensowne. Villis – Może być. Mi to tam wszystko jedno. Cole – Dobrze, że się dogadujemy :D Poszli w lewo. ' ' Panowie szli wąską ścieżką, po dwóch stronach rosły krzaki. Villis – Krzaczasta alejka, urokliwe. Cole – Tja, bardzo… Cole rozejrzał się. Cole – Dobrze, że to nie paprotki… Villis – Czemu? Masz uczulenie? Cole – Wolałbym mieć. Atakował mnie kwiat paproci. Villis przyjął to jakby była to najzwyczajniejsza w świecie wiadomość. Villis – Ok. Las jest bardzo dziwny… Cole – Tylko to się zaczęło jeszcze przed tym wczoraj… Oboje nadal szli. Villis – Nie mam bladego pojęcia o leśnych dziwadłach. Pytaj Constance. Cole – Tego wolałbym uniknąć -,- Villis – Czemu? Ostrzegła nas przecież ostatnio… Gdybyśmy ją posłuchali to byłoby dużo lepiej… Cole – Albo poćwiartowałby nas drwal :P Ale tak na serio to irytują mnie osoby, które tak się zachowują. Chyba większość mojej byłej drużyny jej nie lubi… ' Villis – No wiesz… Osobiście to nic do niej nie mam… ??? – Raz, dwa, trzy, Baba Jaga patrzy! Czerwony Kapturek niespodziewanie zeskoczyła z drzewa. Villis stanął spokojnie, zaś Cole z jakiegoś powodu zrobił jaskółkę. Mary – Ha, ha! Ktoś tu przyjął bardzo złą pozycję. Villis patrzył nieruchomo na Cole’a. Blondyn zaciskał zęby. Wiedział, że długo nie wytrzyma… Czerwony Kapturek zaśmiała się. Mary – Oboje wiemy, że nie dasz rady. Poczekam sobie *wyjęła purchawkę z kieszeni* i cię uśpię :D Cole dalej trzymał pozycję. Mary – Jakie to nudne… Rusz się! Cole nie wytrzymał, przewrócił się. Mary – Tak! Czerwony Kapturek rzuciła purchawkę. Cole chciał zrobić unik, ale nie udało mu się podnieść z ziemi. Dostał. Mary – Trafiony zatopiony :P Cole zasnął otoczony przez błękitny pyłek. Mary – Koniec! Villis nadal stał bez ruchu. Mary – Skoro stanie jak słup soli ci odpowiada to ok *wzruszyła ramionami i odeszła* Dopiero kiedy Czerwony Kapturek odeszła Villis poruszył się. Villis – Straszna wtopa :< Chłopak przyklęknął obok śpiącego kolegi. Villis – Nie wiem czy dam radę go ponieść :/ Przecież nie mogę go tu zostawić… Drwal spróbował podnieść Cole’a… upuścił go. Blondyn nadal spał. Villis – Szlag! Chłopak rozejrzał się, dostrzegł kolejną, niebieską strzałkę, tym razem na kamieniu. Villis – Trzeba iść dalej. Villis przerzucił sobie Cole’a przez ramię i z trudem ruszył do przodu. Villis – Ciężki jesteś… Zaśmiał się. Villis – No masz. Gadam do zmarły… śpiących. Szedł dalej. Zszedł ze ścieżki. Dotarł do otwartego lasu. Wszędzie wokół wysokie jodły i modrzewie. Villis - Dokąd teraz? Villis zobaczył trzy ułożone z niebieskich sznurków strzałki. Wskazywały 3 kierunki. Villis – No ładnie. Drwal odłożył Cole’a, oparł go o drzewo. Villis – Noszenie kolegów jest dla mnie za ciężkie. Usiadł oparty o inne drzewo. Villis – Purchawki miały przestać działać po piętnastu minutach… Czekać, czy nie czekać? Nad jego głowa zastukał dzięcioł. Leśny słowik zaśpiewał. Villis – Ptaki? Tak dawno ich nie było. Dzięcioł usiadł Villisowi na głowie. Villis – Hm… Muszę sprawdzić, która strzałka wskazuje dobry kierunek. Drwal mimo zmęczenia wstał. Zdecydował się, że najpierw pójdzie w lewo, tak jak to zrobił ostatnim razem. Exri i Rain – Ścieżka czerwona: Exri i Rain szły lasem, kierowały się rozsypanymi na ziemi, czerwonymi płatkami róży. Dziewczyny dobrze się dogadywały, rozmawiały idąc. Exri – Te płatki róż to ciekawy pomysł. Myślałam, że do końca będziemy musiały szukać zawieszonych na gałęziach chustek. Rain – Racja. Dwie chustki raptem znalazłyśmy… Dziewczyny miały chustki zarówno na czołach jak i na nadgarstkach. Natrafiły na kolejną linię z różanych płatków. Rain – Oh… Płatki róż to takie… Exri – Romantyczne? Rain – No tak, w sumie tak, ale *westchnęła* Mi nie chce się myśleć o romansach. Exri pomyślała chwilę, oczy nagle zamigotały jej – kosmitka domyśliła się. Exri – Masz problemy w związku? *wypaliła* Rain mimowolnie zachichotała. Exri – Tak, czy nie? Rain – No można tak powiedzieć. Już przeszło mi to początkowe zakochanie, zauroczenie i oczekuję czegoś więcej. Exri uśmiechała się udając, że rozumie, zwolniła lekko kroku. Rain – Thomas tylko… Nie przeszkadzam ci, że się wygaduje? Exri – Absolutnie. Mów dalej :) Rain uśmiechnęła się. Rain – No, bo Thomas nie wie, nie umie, nie chce postawić kolejnego kroku… Trochę boje się, że jak nie da mi czegoś więcej to mogę przestać coś czuć… Exri zatrzymała się, złapała Rain za ręce. Exri – Kochana koleżanko na jedno leśne zadanie! Nie mam wielkiego doświadczenia z facetami, bo większość ucieka na mój widok, ale... *zaśmiała się* to ty musisz walczyć. Rain – No wiem, ale… Exri – Nie ma żadnego ,,ale’’ pokaż, że nie jesteś typowa! Rain – Okej *klasnęła* ' ' Exri i Rain szły dalej przez las. Nagle natknęły się na spora kupkę czerwonych płatków. Exri – Co to? Rain - Sprawdzę :3 Rain już robiła krok, kiedy Exri zagrodziła jej ręką drogę. Exri – Czekaj. To może być zasadzka *wyszeptała* Rain – Serio? *zapytała nie wierząc kosmitce* Exri – Pewnie *powiedziała bardzo poważnie* Co jeżeli wyskoczy stamtąd Czerwony Kapturek i obrzuci nas purchawkami? Rain - :O No właśnie! Exri zasłoniła jej usta. Exri – Ciszej *wyszeptała* Rain pokiwała głową na znak, że rozumie. ' Dziewczyny skryły się za drzewem, obserwowały stos płatków. Rain – Ok. Co robimy? Exri – Musimy rzucić kamieniem i ją ogłuszyć ^^ Rain – O nie. Ona i Chase się wkurzą. No właśnie! Co jeśli tam jest Chase? Exri – Cicho >:( Rain – Sorry… Weźmy szyszki. Spojrzały na leżące na ziemi szyszki. Exri – Ok. Dziewczyny wychyliły się zza drzewa, patrzyły na stosik. Obydwie trzymały szyszki. Exri – Gotowa? Rain - Gotowa. Exri – 3… 2… 1… Wiatr zawiał rozwiał płatki. Pod nimi leżała czerwona koperta przygniatana przez kamyczek. Exri/Rain O_O Obydwie wybuchły śmiechem, przytuliły się. Exri – Głupiutkie my. Nic tam nie było ^^ Rain – Jej! :3 Exri zgarnęła kopertę, otworzyła ją, wyjęła kartkę. Exri – To wiadomość :O Rain – Czytaj. Pewnie dotyczy zadania. Exri – Ekhm… Nad wami wisi balon… Spojrzały w górę. Faktycznie na wysokości około 4 metrów wisiał czerwony balon. Był zawieszony na łysej gałęzi. Exri - … W balonie znajduje się wskazówka, dzięki której będziecie wiedziały gdzie dalej iść. Rain – Musimy go przebić… Może wejdę na drzewo? Exri pokręciła głową. Exri – Tutaj piszę, że trzeba go przebić z ziemi. Rain – Chase może czaić się wszędzie, wiec zróbmy to przepisowo. Exri – Ok… Spróbuję się przeteleportować! Exri złożyła ręce. Rozbłysnęła. Pojawiła się w błysku 2 metry wyżej, spadła na Rain. Rain – Au! Rain wypełzła spod Exri. Rain – Tak działa twoja teleportacja?! Exri – Wiem, że fajnie :D Rain – To nie tak… Musimy czymś rzucić. Exri podniosła patyczek, rzuciła nim, ale ten odbił się tylko od balona. Exri – Nie wyszło :< Chase wyszedł zza drzewa. Uśmiechnął się. Chase – Przyszedłem was nadzorować :D Jak idzie? Rain – Nie idzie :/ Chase – Smutna wiadomość… Próbujcie dalej, a ja… *usiadł oparty o drzewo*Życzę miłej zabawy :D Rain i Exri przewróciły oczami. Exri – Trzeba by rzucić czymś ostrym. Rain – Hm… *podniosła z ziemi półmetrowy, cienki patyk* Chyba już wiem. Exri – O! Co zrobisz? Rain wyjęła z kieszeni scyzoryk Thomasa. Rain – Ten prezent się przyda :3 ' Chase zaśmiał się. Chase – To już nie boisz się ostrych rzeczy? Rain spojrzała na ostrze, przełknęła ślinę. Rain – Nie. Chase – Nie? *zdziwił się* Rain – Thomas mnie oduczył! Rain naostrzyła kilkoma ruchami patyk i zrobiła dzidę. Rain – Ha! Exri – Brawo ^^ Chase – I co z tym zrobisz? Rain zrobiła przewrót w przód, przyklękła na jednej nodze i cisnęła dzidą. Balon pękł, jego resztki spadły na ziemię. W śród nich leżała zwinięta w rulonik kartka. Chase – Udało wam się… Ciau! *odbiegł w las* Ziemia wchłonęła czerwona gumę, Exri podniosła rulonik, rozwinęła go. Exri – ,,Gdy znajdziecie krzak z niebieskimi kwiatkami skręćcie za nim w prawo i idźcie prosto aż znajdziecie kolejną wskazówkę’’ Rain – Tam jest ten krzak! *wskazała na pobliski krzak* Dziewczyny ruszyły do krzaka. Ymir i Nookie – Ścieżka pomarańczowa: Ymir i Nookie przedzierają się przez niskie drzewa. Kierują się szlakiem pomarańczowych tasiemek zawiniętych na gałęziach w kokardki. Nookie – Mówiłam wtedy, że trzeba było iść prosto, a ty kazałaś wracać! Ymir – Eh… Mówisz to dziesiąty raz -,- Nookie – Powiem i razy tysiąc jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba! Taka wola nieba! Niech się dzieje wola nieba! Z nią się zawsze zgadzać trzeba! *krzyczała na tle płomieni* Ymir – Ok? Dziewczyny szły dalej. Ymir szła pierwsza, odgarnęła sterczącą gałąź, przeszła, puściła ją i strzeliła Nookie w twarz. Nookie – Uh ty! Ymireczko! Nie ze mną takie numery! Ymir zaśmiała się. ' Nookie wzięła głęboki oddech. Nookie – Nawiąże rozmowę *powiedziała pod nosem* Dziewczyny wyszły z gąszczu niskich drzewek. Ymir – Wreszcie *rozpostarła ramiona, wzięła głęboki wdech* Powietrze! Nookie – Tak ^^ Ymir, ma pytanko :> Ymir spojrzała na Nookie podejrzliwie. Ymir – Co knujesz? Nookie – A nic… Zawsze nosiłaś ten dżins? Ymir spojrzała na swoje dżinsy. Ymir – Raz włożyłam dżinsy do lasu, aż tak źle? Nookie – E… chciałam być miła :D Ymir – O_O I dlatego zadałaś to pytanie? Nookie – Ah to takie niewinne dyrdymały… Ymir dalej patrzyła na Nookie jak na mega idiotkę. Nookie – Pociągnę tę farsę… Nookie podniosła z ziemi patyczek, zamachała nim jak różdżką. Nookie – Hokus pokus wuwuzela, twoja dusza to karuzela! Nookie rzuciła patyczkiem, Ymir przewróciła oczami. Ymir – Kiedy ci się aż tak pogorszyło? Nookie zaśmiała się. Nookie – Sama nie wiem ^_^ Nagle z drzewa zeskoczyła Czerwony Kapturek. Mary – Raz, dwa, trzy, Baba Jaga patrzy! Ymir padła na ziemię, Nookie zaś stanęła na jednej nodze z wyciągniętym językiem. Mary – Again? Dziwne pozy zgubią każdego. Czerwony Kapturek stanęła przed Nookie z purchawką. Mary – Poczekam sobie. Nookie stała bez ruchu. Mary – No weź, wiesz, że przegrasz. Nagle Ymir kichnęła. Ymir – K*rwa. Czerwony Kapturek odwróciła się i rzuciła w nią purchawką. Mary – Szach mat szmato! Ymir zasnęła otoczona błękitnym pyłkiem. Mary – I zrobione *odeszła w las* Nookie stanęła normlanie, spojrzała na śpiącą Ymir. Nookie – A to ci historia! Tego jeszcze w kinach nie było! Różowowłosa wzięła patyka i dźgnęła Ymir. Nookie – Śpi jak zabita :P Trudno. Pójdę sama. Nookie poszła w las. Kierowała się pomarańczowymi kokardkami. Nookie – Dogoni mnie, nie będę na nią czekać :P Ymir tym czasem spała z twarzą w mchu… Thomas i Sail – Ścieżka biała: Szlak z białych chustek prowadził chłopaków przez jasny las sosnowy. Drzewa rosły w pewnej odległości od siebie, dzięki temu z nieba padało jasne słońce. Thomas i Sail doszli do kolejnej białej chustki. Thomas – Jak tu jasno… Przyjemnie. Sail rozejrzał się. Sail – Idziemy już długo, a wciąż nie mamy żadnego zadania zrobionego. Thomas – Myślisz, że coś ominęliśmy? Sail – Raczej nie. Nagle niebo przykryły ciemniejsze chmury, słonce znikło, zrobiło się cieniej. Thomas - Super -_- Sail – Las gra nam na nerwach *wzruszył ramionami* Thomas – Las czy los? Sail – Zadaje sobie to same pytanie. Oboje zaśmiali się, szybko spoważnieli. Sail – Musimy iść dalej. Ruszyli. Kierowali się prosto na zawiązaną wokół wystającego z ziemi korzenia białą chustkę. Thomas – Ciekawi mnie też czy wracamy już do obozu. Może jeszcze idziemy w las… Sail – Idziemy już długo… Ale sam nie wiem. Jeff wspomniał, że las hipnotyzuje. Doszli do korzenia. Rozejrzeli się. Jaśniejszy, sosnowy las się kończył, wkraczali w ciemniejszy las mieszany… Thomas – I koniec sielanki… Sail – Niestety :< Nagle z drzewa tuż obok nich spadł wisielec! Chłopacy odskoczyli. Sail – Uff to tylko ciało… Przyjrzeli się dokładniej. Ciało wisiało na starej linie. Trup miał na głowie plastikową torbę. Ubrany był w niebieski dres. Thomas – Trup *powiedział spokojnie* Sail wyrwał wisielcowi z ręki białą kopertę. Sail – To bardzo kreatywny sposób na podanie nam wskazówki ^^ Thomas spojrzał na trupa krzywo. Thomas – Ale te zwłoki chyba są prawdziwe :/ Sail walnął w wisielca jak w worek. Ręka przeszła mu na wylot, wyciągnął ją, spojrzał na żółtawe larwy. Sail – Sądząc po stadium rozwoju larw muchy plujki minęło nie więcej niż 7 dni od zgonu. Thomas – Aha? Bawiłeś się w lekarza sądowego? Sail zaśmiał się. Sail – Mój znajomy z roku poszedł na medycynę sądową. Jego hobby to określanie czasu od śmierci na podstawie larw. Thomas – Ok? Fajnych masz kolegów… Ale do rzeczy, co jest w tej kopercie. Blondyn otworzył kopertę, wyjął z niej kartkę. Sail – To wiadomość. Thomas – Serio? *udał zdziwienie* Sail przewrócił oczami. Zaczął czytać. Sail – ,,Znaleźliście kopertę, na drzewie tuż obok znajduje się druga wiadomość. Wskazówka w niej zawarta powiem wam jak i gdzie iść dalej.’’ Chłopacy spojrzeli na drzewo obok ,,drzewa wisielca’’. Była to powyginana sosna. Na wysokości 5 metrów znajdował się biały woreczek. Thomas – Trzeba wejść na drzewo… ??? – Ju-hu. Pewnie! Z tego też drzewa zeskoczył Chase. Blondyn zdjął przeciwsłoneczne okulary. Sail – Chase! Blondyni przybili żółwika. Chase – Przyszedłem nadzorować wyzwanie :D Chase usiadł spokojnie na ziemi. Thomas – Ok Sail. Dawaj. Sail – He, he… ' Thomas – Co? Wchodź. Sail – No właśnie… Jest z tym problem… Thomas uniósł wymownie brew. Sail – No… mam złe buty, ślizgają mi się… i też wspinanie to nie mój konik. Thomas – To ty czegoś nie umiesz?! Sail – Na to wychodzi :< Thomas zaśmiał się. Thomas – Ok. Przechodziłem przez płoty, to nie może być trudniejsze. ' Thomas zaczął wchodzić na drzewo. Dobrze mu to szło… Sail ze spuszczoną głową usiadł obok Chase’a. Chase – Co jest my friend? *zapytał z… troską :O* Sail – Eh… Nic… Chase – Nie lubisz kiedy czegoś nie umiesz, zgadza się? Sail – Tak, trochę mam… nie wiem jak to nazwać… manię idealności. Jak coś mi nie wychodzi to się podłamuję :< Chase wstał, poklepał Saila po ramieniu. Chase – Uwierz mi, że też kiedyś się tak dobrze nie wspinałem… Thomas zeskoczył z drzewa z białą sakiewką. Chase wskoczył na drzewo i szybko znikł. Sail – Brawo Thomas! *wstał* Thomas – Dzięki :D! Zbili piątki. Sail – Czytaj, dawaj! Thomas otworzył woreczek, wyjął kartkę zwiniętą w rulonik. Thomas – Dobrze, że na tej skarpie poszliśmy w prawo *rozwijał rulonik* Sail – Tak, tak… Czytaj! Thomas spojrzał na kartkę. Thomas – Hm… Mamy wejść w mieszany las i iść tylko pod drzewami z igłami. Sail spojrzał na mieszany las przez nimi. Sail – Nie tak dużo tych iglaków, nie będzie źle. Thomas schował karteczkę do kieszeni. Thomas – Pisało też, że wciąż będą pojawiać się chustki, więc nie ma i tak problemu. Sail – Tak, poza tym Chase nas monitoruje. Las w dodatku dzisiaj wcale nie szaleje. Nagle coś śmignęło metr nad ich głowami. Podmuch prawie ich zmiótł. Zobaczyli tylko oddalający się brązowawy kontur. Oboje wstali. Thomas – Co to?! Sail otrzepał się z liści i igieł, które przyniósł podmuch. Sail – Jakieś leśne dziwactwo nad nami przeleciało… Dobrze, że nie wzięło sobie nas na cel. Thomas – O tak. Nie mam ochoty na potyczki. Sail – Obawiam się, że prędzej czy później i tak coś nas dorwie, ale ciii… Będzie dobrze :> Thomas – Oby, oby tak było. Oboje uśmiechnięci weszli w mieszany las. Sail – Pamiętaj. Tylko iglaste. Thomas przewrócił oczami. Thomas – Pamiętam, pamiętam. Stanęli pod jodłą, na głowę spadło im kilka szyszek i mnóstwo igieł. Sail – Au! Żywica we włosach -,- Thomas uśmiechnął się. Thomas – Chyba nie mamy dziś szczęścia do drzew… Sail zaśmiał się. Sail – No nie. Strzepał igły z głowy. Oboje ruszyli kierując się szyszkami na ziemi. Dość szybko trafili na białą chustkę zawieszoną na iglastym krzaku. Rouse i William – Ścieżka czarna: Rouse i nadal lekko mokry William szli przez las. Drogę wskazywały im czarne łańcuszki zwisające z gałęzi. Rouse pstryknęła jeden z takich łańcuszków. Rouse – Ciekawe skąd mieli tyle żelastwa? William – Pewnie od sponsorów. Przeszli obok kolejnego łańcuszka. Rouse – Nie jest to dla ciebie zajmujący temat? William – Mnie bardziej zajmuję to, że znów łazimy po lesie -,- Nudne zadanie. Rouse – Już to gdzieś słyszałam. No tak. Ty byś pewnie wolał biegać z buzdyganem goniąc za mantykorą albo kokatryksją. Rouse zaśmiała się, William spojrzał na nią dziwnie. William – Ty byś chętnie zrobiła sekcję Exri. Rouse – Czytasz mi w myślach? Pani profesor od Ufo znowu serdecznie się zaśmiała. ' Rouse pstryknęła w kolejny łańcuszek. Rouse – William? ^^ William wziął głęboki oddech. Nie chciał znów kłócić się z Rouse. William – Tak? *zapytał tonem znudzonym, tak jakby błagał by przestała. I jeszcze to spojrzenie…* Rouse wyraźnie ode chciało się go męczyć. Rouse – W sumie to już nic. William – Cudownie. Szli dalej. Pod nogami szeleściła im gęsta, zeschła trawa. Szli aleją drzew. Z obydwu storn niskie dęby. Gałęzie tworzyły urokliwy daszek. Rouse – Piękne miejsce *westchnęła* Na głowę Williama skoczyła wiewiórka z żołędziem. William – Ej! *spróbował odgonić zwierzę* Rouse – Ale czad! To dobry znak! Wiewiórka uciekła zostawiając małego żołędzia w rękach Williama. William – Nawet mam prezent *_* *pokazał żołędzia* Rouse – Już się bałam, że zrobiła ci kupę na głowę :D William mimowolnie się zaśmiał. William – Krystynka słysząc o tym przyleciała by tu przez cały las by tą kupę zabrać. Wtem coś śmignęło w powietrzu pomiędzy nimi. Padli na dwie strony dróżki. Wstali. Rouse – Nie wywołuj wilka z lasu :/ William – To inne leśne dziwadło *powiedział spokojnie* Rouse podniosła radar, odczyty były dziwne… Rouse – Radar zwariował. Minęła nas jakaś gruba ryba. William otrzepał się z kurzu. William – Mamy się bać? Rouse – Skoro już sobie poleciało to chyba nie, c nie? William – C tak. Szli dalej. Dalej prosto. Doszli do kolejnego czarnego łańcuszka. Na drogę wyskoczyła Czerwony Kapturek. Mary – O_O O! Hej! Nie spodziewałam się was! Oboje stanęli nieruchomo. Mary – Eh… Ja wcale nie chciałam was… a z resztą… Raz, dwa, trzy, Baba Jaga patrzy! William i Rouse stali nieruchomo. Mary – Ok. Koniec. Cieszcie się stumilowym lasem ^^ Czerwony Kapturek zniknęła po drugiej stronie alei dębów. Rouse – Stumilowym? Nissa i Constance – Ścieżka różowa: Nissa i Constance szły szlakiem porozwieszanych na gałęziach, różowych serpentyn. Dziewczyny szły przez ciemny, lekko podmokły bór. Constance – Taki serpentynowy szlak pasowałby Nookie. Nissa prychnęła i przeszła po belce nad bagienkiem. Constance – Fajny miałaś pomysł z tym warkoczem *uśmiechnęła się* Nissa poprawiła włosy. Zwinęła je w warkocz, w który wplotła łańcuch z różowych chustek. Nissa – Takimi pozornie sympatycznymi gestami nie zyskasz mojej przyjaźni. Constance – Ale ja wcale… eh. Trudno. Dziewczyny stanęły na polanie porośniętej wysoką trawą. W ziemię był tam wbity pal, z pala wystawał gwóźdź, na gwóźdź była nabita różowa koperta. Nissa – A cóż to za dziwny totem? Constance podeszła do palu. Zdjęła kopertę. Constance - Dotarłyśmy do pierwszego zadania… Dopiero -,- Z gęstej trawy wynurzył się Chase. Chase – Witam *poprawił przeciwsłoneczne okulary* Hej Constance :D Dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok. Nissa – Co? Nie powitasz swojego kochanka jakoś cieplej? Chase – Właśnie *zdjął okulary* Chase podszedł do Constance, złapał ją pod biodro, spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy… ' Chase wpił się jej w usta, ona nie oponowała. Po chwili go jednak odepchnęła. Constance – Nie! Przez ciebie wczoraj o mało nie zginęliśmy! Chase – Już ci to tłumaczyłem, las podmienił wiadomości. Constance – Tja… Musimy robić zadanie. Co nie Nissa? Nissa – Rób co chcesz. Możecie pójść na całość, ja się odwrócę. No co? Wiem, że chcesz. ' Constance otworzyła kopertę, wyjęła przedziurawiona przez gwóźdź kartkę. Constance – Czytam. Nissa – Czytaj *przewróciła oczami* Constance spojrzała niezadowolona na Nissę, westchnęła. Dziewczyna skupiła wzrok na tekście. Skończyła czytać. Constance – Co?! Nissa – Co, co? Constance – Wskazówka dotycząca dalszej drogi jest ukryta w cierniach! Chase przesunął się, rozsunął trawę. Znajdowała się tam radosna plątanina ciernistych krzewów i kolczastych pędów. Constance - Chyba żartujesz *rzuciła chłopakowi zabójcze spojrzenie* Chase - Wcale nie jest powiedziane, że ty musisz to zrobi… Nissa – Constance to zrobi, prawda? Duchy widząca przełknęła ślinę. Constance – Tak? *zmarszczyła się* Czemu ja? ' ' Nissa – No co? Chyba dasz radę. Constance rozejrzała się. Constance – Przydałaby się lina, abyś mnie mogła łatwo wyciągnąć w razie wypadku… Nissa – Tja… Koniecznie… Chase zadowolony podskoczył, zaklaskał, z drzewa zsunęła się lina. Nissa - :O Jak ty to? Chase podniósł linę i się ukłonił. Chase – Blond czarodzieje nie tłumaczą się ze swoich tajemnic. Nissa – W tym lesie nic mnie nie zaskoczy. Chase przyskoczył do niej. Chase – Założysz się? :D Nissa – Nie. Constance obwiązała się w pasie liną. Constance - Możemy zaczynać? Chase, zostaw ją. Chase odsunął się. ' Nissa – Ok. Skacz w ciernie >:D Constance podeszła do zarośli. Constance – Nie tak raptownie. Mam zamiar spokojnie tam wpełznąć. Pamiętaj, że masz mnie asekurowaaaaaać! Nissa wepchnęła Constance w ciernie. Blondynka zniknęła wśród kolczastych korzeni. Nissa – Justice :D! Chase – Jesteś z siebie dumna?! *poderwał się* Nissa – Już tak! Nadal mam ją za sukę, ale czuje się lepiej! Chase podniósł Nissę i rzucił nią w ciernię. Otrzepał ręce. Chase – Gotowe. Dwie dziewczyny szamotały się w cierniach. Nissa – Au! Mam gałąź w d***e! Constance – Gdybyś mnie nie popchnęła to… au! Chase stanął na krawędzi cierni. Chase – Pomóc ci Constance? Constance – Dam radę! *odwarknęła* Chase – Ok :< ' Constance wyszła z zarośli cała pokryta kolcami. Dziewczyna trzymała w rękach butelkę z wiadomością w środku. Za Constance wywlekła się Nissa. Constance - Kto wymyślił takie zadania? Nissa – W sumie szybko poszło… Chcesz jeszcze raz >:D Constance – Ogarnij się *wytrzasnęła igiełki z kapelusza* Jak masz ze mną taki problem to chodź sama. Nissa – Nie tylko ja mam problem z twoją, hyhy, naturą :P Constance wyjęła wiadomość, butelkę rzuciła w ciernię. Constance – Po tym jak wepchnęłaś mnie w te osty to straciłam całkowicie potrzebę dogadywania się z tobą. Blondynka wzięła się za czytanie wiadomości, Nissa zaś wciąż gadała. Nissa - Zrobiłaś się jakaś szorstka dla swojego kochasia, przerzucisz się na Saila czy na kobietę? Constance zgniotła spokojnie karteczkę i schowała ją do kieszonki. Ruszyła bez słowa w lewo, szła wzdłuż pola cierni. Nissa – A teraz ma humorki -,- Nissa pobiegła za nią. ' Constance szła wzdłuż cierni, patrzyła przed siebie. Nissa – Ty! Czekaj! Nie chcesz mnie chyba zostawić samej?! Constance uśmiechnęła się chytrze, odwróciła się wciąż idąc. Constance – Czyżby los się odwrócił? Nissa – Pff… O co ci chodzi? Nissa zatrzymała się. Constance – Teraz to ty chcesz czegoś ode mnie *też się zatrzymała* Teraz ja powiem tobie coś, może zaboli. Nissa założyła ręce. Nissa – Wal. Constance wzięła głęboki oddech. Constance – Sama masz ze sobą jakiś problem, sama popełniłaś błędy. Ja też, teraz też nie wiem co robić, ale ty wykorzystujesz swoje chwilowe szczęście aby mi dowalić. Nissa przewróciła oczami, minęła ją. Nissa – I tak cię mało kto lubi. Constance nie zważając na Nissę poszła przed siebie, ona chcąc nie chcąc musiała iść za nią. Villis i Cole – Ścieżka niebieska: Villis ciągnął Cole’a po ziemi. Widać było, że bardzo się tym męczył. Był cały spocony i ciężko oddychał. Villis – Masakra. Nie powinien się już obudzić? *otarł pot z czoła* Biedny, będzie musiał długo myć włosy, a biała bluza chyba do wyrzucenia :/ Cole miał całe włosy w igłach, ziemi, mchu i trawie, zaś tył białej bluzy nie był już raczej biały. Villis – Masakra. Drwal oparł się o randomowe drzewo. Zdjął z niego niezapominajkę – one wyznaczały niebieski szlak. Villis – Chyba wolałem chustki :/ Nagle do rak spadła mu niebieska sakiewka. Właściwie zrzucił ją Chase, który zeskoczył z drzewa. Villis najpierw spojrzał w górę, potem na blondyna. Villis – Szał. To zadanie? Chase jakby trochę markotny wymusił uśmiech. Chase – Tak. Czytaj :D Villis - ,,Przetnij linę aby zdobyć wskazówkę’’ Co? Chase wskazał na linę podczepiona do drzewa, lina była zawinięta wokół gałęzi, na jej końcu zwisała szklana butelka. Haczyk polegał na tym, że lina była z 3 metry nad ziemią. Chase – To super zadanie dla par ^^ Musicie… musisz przeciąć ten początek liny, ten zaczepiony od drzewo. Villis – Wtedy spadnie butelka, a ja zdobędę wskazówkę? Chase – Nie inaczej. Chase skończył się uśmiechać, usiadł oparty o drzewo, Cole leżał obok. Chase dźgnął go patykiem. Villis spojrzał na niego. Villis – Miał się obudzić po piętnastu minutach *_* Chase zaśmiał się. Chase – Mary potraktowała go czymś mocniejszym. Villis – Aż tak? Ej! To nie fair! Chase przewrócił oczami. Chase – Jest też możliwe, że las tak na niego działa. Villis – Super -,- Drwal rozejrzał się w koło. Szukał czegoś do przecięcia liny. Villis – Czym mam przeciąć te linę? Chase bezgłośnie wzruszył ramionami. Villis – Tja… Chłopak podniósł z ziemi kamień wielkości piąstki, rzucił nim, nie był nawet blisko. Villis – Kamień nie wiele mi da :/ Chase – Ja bym jeszcze popróbował *uśmiechnął się złośliwie* Villis – Płacą ci za obrażanie zawodników? Chase – Ja jestem swoim szefem. Mogę wszystko. Villis – Zapomniałbym -,- Villis stanął pod drzewem z liną, patrzył w górę. ??? – Raz, dwa, trzy Villis patrzy. Villis odwrócił się, z lasu wyszła Czerwony Kapturek. Mary usiadła obok Chase’a, pocałowała go w policzek on nawet nie zareagował. Mary – Dobrze się bawisz rzucając kamieniem? *zachichotała* Villis – Szampańsko. Mary – Cudownie. *spojrzała na śpiącego Cole’a* A ten przystojniaczek nadal śpi? Villis – Nie wiem czym go obrzuciłaś -,- Mary – Purchawką, a czym? Jakbym rzuciła nożem to by nie było czego ciągnąć. Villis – Bingo! Nóż! Chase rzucił Czerwonemu Kapturkowi zabójcze spojrzenie. Mary – No co? Chase – Podpowiedziałaś mu. Mary – A tylko troszeczkę i to niechcący. Chase – No właśnie -,- Już lepiej byłoby chcący. Mary – A tam. Chasiku, nie rób foszków. Chase spojrzał na nią dziwnie. Ta zaśmiała się i odeszła. Villis – Chasik? *zaśmiał się* Chase wstał gwałtownie. Chase – Raz tak powiesz, a cię zdyskwalifikuje pchając ci nóż w żebra. Villis – Ok… Villis podszedł do śpiącego Cole’a, zabrał mu z kieszeni nóż. Villis – Dobrze, że zostawił sobie coś Asasyńskiego. Chase przewrócił oczami. Villis stanął pod drzewem z liną. Villis – Nie za mocno, nie za słabo… Chase stanął obok niego. Chase – Tylko nie wbij noża kolegi w drzewo. Villis – Spróbuję. Villis rzucił nożem. Nóż dobił się od drzewa i poleciał w stronę Cole’a. Cole – Już ranek? Cole powoli się budził, ale dostał trzonkiem noża i zemdlał. Villis – No nie! Chase rzucił w Cole’a zieloną purchawką. Villis – Za co to?! Chase – Żeby nie miał guza ^^ Villis podniósł nóż. Villis – Teraz się uda. Drwal rzucił nożem. Przeciął linę. Butelka spadła mu pod nogi. Chase – Brawo *odszedł w las* Villis otworzył butelkę, wyjął wskazówkę. Villis – Idziemy dalej… Exri i Rain – Ścieżka czerwona: Exri i Rain szły przez gęsty las. Cały czas prosto. Na swojej drodze znajdowały pojedyncze płatki róży. Rain – Gdyby nie te płatki to byłabym pewna, że się zgubiły. Exri – Albo, że zgubił nas las :P Rain – Tak, racja. Dziewczyny nagle zatrzymały się. Przed nimi pojawiła się spora kupka płatków. Rain - O niebiosa! To już kolejne zadanie? Exri – Chyba tak. Zbliżamy się do mety! Dziewczyny zbiły piątki. Exri – To wyciągaj tą kopertę. Rain – Okej! Rain zrobiła gwiazdę i wylądowała w stosie płatków, które poleciały na boki. Na ziemi leżała czerwona koperta przykryta kamyczkiem. Rain – Jest! *podniosłą triumfalnie kopertę* Exri – Czytaj mała! *klasnęła* Rain rozerwała kopertę, wyjęła wiadomość. Rain – ,,Kto nie lubi mrówek? A mrówek czerwonych? A złych mrówek? Chyba jednak nie są lubiane… I tak zaszturmuj ich dom by znaleźć wskazówkę.’’ Exri – Co to znaczy? Rain zrobiła kilka kroków w prawo, kilka w lewo, obeszła najbliższy obszar. Dziewczyna zajrzała pod świerk z nisko opuszczonymi gałęziami. Znalazła to czego szukała. Rain – Bingo! Exri - Baiao Bongo! Rain spojrzała na nią dziwnie. Rain – Co? Exri – A tak sobie krzyczę ^^ Co znalazłaś? Rain – Mrowisko. Exri patrzyła na Rain nie do końca ogarniając. Exri – E… To taka… wylęgarnia? Rain zachichotała. Rain – Tak ^^ Wskazówka musi być w środku. Trzeba by włożyć kij w mrowisko i wyciągnąć… Exri – Albo rękę. Rain – Lepiej nie :< Mrówki są groźne. Exri – Się zobaczy :P Dziewczyny podeszły do mrowiska. Exri – To będzie łatwe. Rain – Oby. Exri włożyła najzwyczajniej w świecie rękę w mrowisko (od góry) Rain – I jak? Exri – Hm… Auuuu! Wyciągnęła rękę jak oparzona. Na jej zielonej skórze znajdowały się czerwone bąble. Rain – O nie Exri! Exri – Chyba mam uczulenie :/ *polizała rękę* Jad tych małych diabłów mi szkodzi :< Rain – To znaczy, że ja musze to zrobić. Exri – Tak :< Rain wzięła głęboki oddech. Wyjęła z kieszeni wstążkę, zawiązała ją sobie na czole. Z innej kieszeni wyjęła czarną farbkę do twarzy, zrobiła sobie kreskę pod oczami. Exri – Wojowniczka :3 Rain – Apacz! *uderzyła pięścią w otwartą dłoń* Nie dam się mrówką! Rain podeszła do mrowiska. Włożyła w kopiec całą rękę, aż do ramienia. Exri – Ale fighter! Rain spokojnie grzebałą w mrowisku. Rain – No gdzie ty jesteś… Nagle zobaczyła mrówkę idącą jej po ramieniu… całą kolumnę mrówek! Rain - Szybko! Exri zaczęła obgryzać paznokcie… Rain energicznie grzebała w kopcu. Exri – Rozwal go! Będzie łatwiej. Rain zastanowiła się, jednak nadal grzebała jak wcześniej. Rain – Zepsucie mrowiska byłoby złe! Mrówki zaczynały chodzić jej po twarzy. Exri patrzyła na owady na jej twarzy. Mrówki kroczyły i skakały po jej skórze. Właziły do ust, kąsały w policzki, szczękały żuwaczkami. Exri – To koszmarne! Rain poczuła coś w ręce – butelkę. Rain – Mam! Rain wyciągnęła szybko rękę, otrzepała się z ziemi i z mrówek. Właściwie to wystarczyło, by Exri zasyczała a mrówki umknęły. Rain – Mam! *triumfalnie uniosła w górę butelkę z wiadomością* I nawet mnie tak bardzo nie pogryzły! Exri podskakuje i klaszcze. Exri – Dawaj! Czytaj! Rain wyjęła rulonik z butelki i odrzuciła ją za siebie. Butelkę wciągnął las… Rain czyta… Skończyła. Rain – Musimy pójść za mrowiskiem i odnaleźć czarny głaz. Na nim będzie strzałka. Exri – Brzmi zagadkowo ^^ Rain – I to jak… Nagle na dziewczynami śmignęło coś brązowego i niewyraźnego. Padły na ziemię. Dopiero po chwili wstały. Exri – Co to było? Rain otrzepała się z kurzu, poprawiła wstążkę na czole. Rain – Jakieś leśne cudo. Chodźmy szukać drogi. Poszły szukać czarnego głazu. Ymir i Nookie – Ścieżka pomarańczowa: Nookie lekko szła szlakiem pomarańczowych kokardek. Dziewczyna szła z procą w lewej ręce. Nookie – Takie fajne kokardki, a ja nie mogę ich zabrać, bo ta głupia Ymir zasnęła :< Dziewczyna zagwizdała wesoło, spojrzała w górę. Nieba nie było widać, jedynie korony drzew. Nookie – Jaki ładny lasek ^^ Nookie zrobiła kilka kroków z głową w górze. Jak na złość akurat wtedy potknęła się o wystający konar (na którym była zawinięta kokardka) i przewróciła się. Padła twarzą na trawę. Nookie – Fuj! *poniosła się, otrzepała twarz z brudu* Dlaczego mi się to zdarzyło? :< Dziewczyna oparła się o drzewo. Zobaczyła, że na ziemi leży pomarańczowy woreczek, przywiązany do innego wystającego korzenia. Nookie – U ^^ A cóż to? Nookie radośnie przyklękła przy woreczku, odwiązała go. Wyjęła ze środka pomarańczową kopertę, w środku znalazła wiadomość. Nookie – Wiadomość ^^ Czyżby wreszcie pierwsze zadanie? Różowowłosa przeleciała oczami po tekście. Kiedy skończyła spojrzała w górę. Nookie – A-ha *wskazywała na coś palcem* Wskazywała na zawieszona nad nią, szklaną butelkę, w butelce był rulonik z wiadomością. Nookie – Muszę ją zniszczyć >:D Nookie nie musiała się długo zastanawiać. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni kamyczek, załadowała procę i strzeliła. Efekt? Butelka popękała na drobne kawałeczki. Nookie – Ha, ha, ha! Żadna Ymir nie jest mi potrzebna. Dziewczyna schyliła się po rulonik – wskazówkę. Nookie – Co tu takiego znajdę *zaczyna czytać* Nagle zawiał wiatr, wskazówka wyleciała Nookie z ręki. Papierek upadł na ziemię i wpadł do szczeliny w mchu. Nookie – No nie! Dziewczyna złapała się za głowę. Nookie – Skąd mam wiedzieć gdzie iść?! Las nagle wydał się przygnębiająco ciemny, zawiał chłodny wiatr. Nookie – Super -,- Różowowłosa naciągnęła procę. Nookie – Niech tylko coś spróbuje mnie dziabnąć a zabiję! Zrobiło się jeszcze ciemniej. Nookie – Ups… Dziewczyna pobiegła przed siebie… … Ymir leży na mchu twarzą w dół. Ymir – K*rwa moja głowa *przewraca się na plecy* Kac razy tysiąc. Dziewczyna powoli wstaje… łapie się za głowę. Ymir – No rzesz k*rwa raz, dwa, trzy *potyka się o własne nogi* Jakie mocne te purchawki… Ymir przeciera oczy, zauważa brak towarzyszki. Ymir – Zajebiście -,- Poszła sobie -,- Ymir niezadowolona kopnęła gałąź. Ymir – Zostawiła mnie samą, głupia suczka. Dziewczyna dostrzegła pomarańczową kokardę na pobliskim drzewie. Ymir – Hyh? Podeszła bliżej. Ymir – No! Przynajmniej kokardek nie zabrała. Zadowolona tupnęła nogą. Ymir – No to gdzie by teraz? Przyjrzała się trawie, szukała śladów – śladów brak. No cóż musiała iść tropem kokardek. Ymir – Musze ich szukać *_* Poszła w las. Ymir – Jak dorwę Nookie to jej nogi z tyłka powyrywam. Thomas i Sail – Ścieżka biała: Panowie wkroczyli w czysto iglasty las. Poprzednio szli szlakiem iglastych drzew, teraz znów przerzucili się na porozwieszane na gałęziach białe chustki. Właśnie przeszli koło chustki zawieszonej na zwisającej, złamanej gałęzi. Sail – Czekam na kolejne zadanie. Powinno niebawem się znaleźć… Thomas – Myślisz, że ponownie wręczy je nam wisielec? Oboje zaśmiali się. Sail – Myślę, ze raczej Chase. Thomas – Eh… Sail – Co? *zatrzymał się* Thomas – Generalnie to nic do niego nie mam, ale… Chase zeskoczył z iglaka tuż za Thomasem zrzucając tym samym na chłopaka deszcz igieł. Chase – Ale co? *wyprostował się* Thomas wymruczał coś niezadowolony strzepując igły. Sail był wyraźnie zadowolony z pojawienia się prowadzącego. Sail – Hej, witaj ponownie. Chase – Hej :D Przybili żółwika. Chase wyjął z kieszeni białą kopertę, podał ją Sailowi. Sail – Drugie zadanie *wyjął wskazówkę, zaczął czytać* Kolejny znak jest pod głazem. Thomas – Co?! Chase sprawnych ruchem hostessy wskazał na leżący za drzewem, spory, szary głaz. Chase – Jesteście w dwójkę. Podnieście to siłacze :D Thomas podrapał się za uchem uśmiechając się nerwowo. Thomas – He, he. Wspominałem już, że mam zaległości z siłki? He, he… Sail potrząsnął chłopakiem. Sail – Thomas. Rozumiem cię, ale sam nie dam rady. To może warzyć bardzo dużo. Chase popukał pięścią w głaz. Chase – Racja :D Thomas – Ok. Pomogę. Sail – Innej opcji nie widziałem :P ' Chłopcy od razu stanęli po jednej stornie głazu, domyślili się, że go nie podniosą, więc zamierzali popchnąć. Chase – Dawajcie! Czas się trochę zmęczyć! Sail – Gotowy? Thomas – Gotowy. Sail – Raz, dwa, trzy! Popchnęli głaz. Kamień nawet nie drgnął. Thomas – Nie mogę! *odsunął się* Za ciężkie to! Sail – Musisz się zmobilizować. Inaczej nie pójdziemy dalej. Thomas zdjął bluzę, spocił się od samego pchania. Thomas – Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Chase – Próbujcie *oparł się o drzewo* Chłopcy spróbowali drugi raz. Zaprali się mocno o ziemię, pchali z całych sił. Sail napiął mięśnie, Thomas zrobił się cały czerwony. Zagryźli zęby, oparli nogi na pobliskim drzewie. Pchali i pchali. Sail – Ja… nie jestem… słaby! Sail popchnął mocniej, Thomas też skupił się bardziej… Nic im to nie dało. Padli na ziemie wykończeni. Leżeli i ciężko dyszeli. Chase stanął nad nimi. Chase – Coś nie wyszło :/ Sail i Thomas nie odpowiadali, oddychali ciężko. Chase – Musicie spróbować jeszcze jeden ra… co?! Cała trójka spojrzała na głaz. Biegał po nim… motylek, głaz odturlał się na bok. Thomas/Sail :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O_O Chase – Co was tak dziwi? *zapytał spokojnie* Sail – Ale, ale, ale… *zaciął się* Thomas – To zrobił *złapał się za głowę* owad! Chase – Phi. Nie takie rzeczy spotkacie w lesie. Chłopcy wstali, spojrzeli na miejsce gdzie do nie dawna leżał głaz. Znaleźli tam zupełnie nie zgniecioną, białą kopertę. Thomas – Taka czysta i nie pognieciona? *podniósł kopertę* Chase jak to *dostrzegł brak Chase’a* możliwe? … Gdzie on jest?! Sail – Wykonaliśmy zadanie, więc sobie poszedł. Thomas – Ok *przeczytał wiadomość* Hm… ,,Idźcie w kierunku, który wskazał głaz’’ Sail – Co? Thomas – Hm… Głaz potoczył się w lewo, więc chodźmy tam. Sail – Serio? *zapytał niepewny tego pomysłu* Thomas dyskretnie spojrzał na swój kompas, wskazywał lewo… Thomas – Na pewno. Sail – Ok. Ufam ci. Poszli w lewo. ' Rouse i William – Ścieżka czarna: Rouse i William opuścili dębową aleję. Wkroczyli w jasny las świerkowy. Szli po szlaku czarnych łańcuszków. Drogowskazy doprowadziły ich aż na skraj drzew. Przed nimi znajdowała się spora łąka, nieporośnięta drzewami. Jedynie trawa. Rouse – Wow. Ładnie tu ^^ William – Niezgorsza lokacja *poprawił zegarek* Rouse – Spenetrujmy ją jak tchawicę zmarłego palacza ^^ William – Ok? Weszli na polanę. Świeciło słońce, wiał lekki wiatr. Trawa pachniała oszałamiająco przyjemnie. Na krańcu łąki biegały sarny. William – Sceneria robi się podejrzanie bajkowa. Wycofajmy się za nim zebry zaczną do nas gadać, a jelonki zaproponują miód… William dostrzegł swojego wilka przemykającego po drugiej stornie polany. Zwierzę znikło w drzewach. Rouse pomachała mu ręką przed oczami. Rouse – Aż tak zaabsorbowały cię łanie? William zamrugał. William – Tak. Nie spodziewałem się, że w tym dzikim lesie są miejsca tak spokojne. Rouse wycelowała sonarem w łąkę, po chwili skończyła badania. Rouse – To najczystsze miejsce jakie do tej pory badałam, nawet poza The Forest dziwnej energii, promieniowania, toksyn w powietrzu jest mniej. Środowisko 100% czyste! William – Nie znajdziesz tu kosmitów :P Rouse – Ha, ha. Śmieszne -,- William spojrzał na leżący na trawie łańcuszek. William – Chyba musimy iść w głąb łąki. Rouse – Dedukcja. Fascynujące. Bohaterowie wkroczyli na polanę. Dostrzegli coś drewnianego w jej centrum, skierowali się na to. William – Co to może być? Rouse – Nie mam pojęcia *wzruszyła ramionami* Doszli do centrum polany. Znaleźli coś bardzo dziwnego i dość strasznego (link) było to coś na kształt totemu. Drewniany krzyż. Wbita w ziemię prosta, gruba gałąź, poprzeczna, cieńsza gałąź, w górze kij od parasola. Obudowane naostrzonymi kijami i jakimiś ubraniami, torebkami. W centrum makabrycznej rzeźby leżała czaszka. Rouse i William cofnęli się o krok. Sceneria nadal była jednak wręcz bajkowa. Zaśpiewały ptaki, zaświeciło słońce… William – Co to jest?! Rouse przyjrzała się badawczo rzeźbie. Rouse – Pogryzione kości, krew, ukradzione rzeczy… To zwłoki. William – Tyle wiem *patrzył niepewnie na dziwne znalezisko* Rouse podniosła czaszkę, dostrzegła na jednym, co prawda złamanym kle, ślad różowej szminki. Pobrała próbkę patyczkiem do uszu (schowała do plastikowej torby). William – Co robisz?! Dewastujesz leśną mogiłę?! Chcesz aby zapieczętowane duchy cię zabiły?! Rouse – Chcę zidentyfikować ofiarę kiedy i jak zginęła *spojrzała na skrzyżowane u dołu rzeźby, pogryzione kości piszczelowe*. Zabawa w koronera lub antropologa sądowego :D William – Ok. ' Rouse odłożyła czaszkę. Dostrzegła nabity na jedną z dzid kopertę – czarna kopertę. Rouse – Will! Koperta! William – Nie krzycz! Jestem obok. Otwieraj. Jak spod ziemi wyrósł Chase. Chase – Hej. No. Czytajcie zadanie. Nikt nie zapytał o straszną rzeźbę, nie spodziewali się odpowiedzi… Rouse zaczęła czytać. Rouse - ,,…Ukryta pod kamieniem, a kamień w dziurze’’. Chase – Już drugie w ostatnich chwilach zadanie z kamieniem :D Chodźcie! Przeszli dosłownie parę metrów w dół polany, znaleźli niewielką dziurę. Zajrzeli do środka. Dziura była głęboko na około 3 metry. W dole leżał kamień owiązany liną. Końcówka liny leżała obok dziury. Chase – Wyciągajcie. Rouse i William spokojnie złapali za linę i pociągnęli. Bez większych problemów wyciągnęli głaz. Do głazu była przypięta czarna koperta. Chase – Co?! Tak łatwo. William – Tak -,- Chase oburzony oddalił się. Rouse – Ha, ha. Rozwaliliśmy system *zbili piątki* William otworzył wskazówkę. William - ,,Droga prosta przyjacielu, na koniec polany i prosto do celu’’. Rouse – Czyli musimy iść na koniec polany *wskazała na przeciwległą ścianę lasu* William – Jeszcze czeka nas jedno wyzwanie. Rouse – To żaden problem dla nas. Nissa i Constance – Ścieżka różowa: Dziewczyny szły szlakiem porozwieszanych po lesie serpentyn. Były całe brudne i poobijane. Constance – I po co utrudniałaś mi złapanie tej zawieszonej wskazówki?! Nissa – Nie marudź! Wykonałyśmy zadanie. Constance przewróciła oczami. Constance – Najpierw mnie podsadziłaś, a potem mnie zrzuciłaś. Nissa – Ty mnie wepchnęłaś potem w osty. Constance – Niczego nie żałuję. Przeszły nad grubym korzeniem. Nissa – Ja też nie! *uniosła ręce do góry* Dziwie się, że ktoś cię w ogóle lubi. Constance westchnęła. Constance – Zupełnie nie umiesz się kłócić. Nissa – A co ty tam wiesz *machnęła ręką* Constance – Psychologia i parapsychologia to moje dziedziny. Przeszły nad kolejnym korzeniem. Nissa – A idź ty. Szamanka się znalazła. Duchoklątka. Constance – Co raz więcej duchów lasu się zbiera wokół ciebie. Nissa – Pff. Ja dziś widzę sam spokój wokół. Constance przewróciła oczami. Constance – Ok. Dziś jest względny spokój, ale… Nissa – Ale co? Constance wypuściła powietrze. Constance – Ale nic. Szły dalej. ' ' Villis i Cole – Ścieżka niebieska: Wykończony Villis dociągnął nieprzytomnego Cole’a do stosu niezapominajek. Villis – Wreszcie *dyszy* zadanie *dyszy* Villis usiadł na ziemi, wyciągnął spod kwiatków niebieską kopertę, wyjął wskazówkę, zaczął czytać. Villis - ,,Przejdź po wałku, wskazówka jest nad nim’’ Chase wyszedł zza drzewa. Chase – Witam pana drwala i śpiącego Assasina. Villis – Po co witasz gościa w śpiączce? Chase – Bo mogę :D Ok. Zapewne nie wiesz o jaki wałek chodzi, c nie? Villis – C tak. Oświeć mnie. Villis i Chase okrążyli grube drzewo. Za drzewem znajdowało się proste urządzenie. Prawie półmetrowej grubości i kilku metrowej długości, poziomy, drewniany wałek zamocowany na metalowych statywach. Widać było od razu, że po stanięciu na nim zacznie się obracać. Po bokach wałku zamontowane były uchwyty – nieruchome, do zatrzymywania wałka. Nad wałkiem, zawieszona (na drzewie) była niebieska koperta (około 2 metry nad wałkiem). Villis – Mam złapać wskazówkę?! Chase – Tak. Zaplanowane było by partner przytrzymywał wałek by się nie ruszył, ale skoro Cole śpi… Villis – Super -,- Drwal podszedł do wałka, wszedł na niego. Stał bez ruchu – wałek też się nie ruszał. Villis – Tylko spokojnie. Robił małe kroczki, wałek lekko drgał, ale nie robił pełnego obrotu. Chase - Nuda *ziewnął* Szkoda, że Mary nie może wyskoczyć przy zadaniu :< Villis powoli przesuwał się na środek, pod kopertę. Wałek delikatnie się obracał, drwal jednak wykazywał się sporym wyczuciem równowagi. ' Chase – Szybciej *ziewnął* Umieram z nudów. Villis nic nie mówił. Doszedł pod samą kopertę, podniósł rękę… nie dosięgał. Villis – Szlag. Chase – W takiej sytuacji musisz podskoczyć! Villis – Na tej rolce? Chase – Wolę termin wałek… Skacz! Villis przełknął ślinę. Villis – Jak nie wygram tego miliona to pozabijam. *powiedział pod nosem* Drwal stał nieruchomo, wałek się nie ruszał. Villis – Raz… trzy! *podskoczył* Podskok się udał. Villis złapał niebieską kopertę. Problem pojawił się przy lądowaniu. Noga ześlizgnę mu się przez co wałek zakręcił się zaś drwal upadł na wałek. Z wałka spadł i legł na ziemi. Villis – Au… Chase był sytuacją wyraźnie rozbawiony. Chase – No nieźle. Zawsze mogło być gorzej. Villis – Jak? *obolały podnosi się z ziemi* Chase – Mogłeś wylądować tak aby wałek mieć miedzy nogami… Villis odpędził te myśl. Villis – Wolę nie. Chase – Ok *odszedł* Drwal podszedł do nieprzytomnego Cole’a ze wskazówką. Villis - Cole. Mam to. Brak reakcji. Villis – Eh… *otworzył kopertę, przeczytał wiadomość* ,,Idź w stronę nieprzyjaznego lasu…’’ Jak by ten las był przyjazny =,= Villis rozejrzał się. Zauważył, że w niewielkiej odległości buki i świerki oddawały swoje miejsce niskim, poskręcanym, porośniętym mchem drzewom. Korzenie tamtych drzew wychodziły ponad ziemię. Villis – Nie wiem czy wyobraziłbym sobie bardziej nieprzyjazny las. Villis złapał Cole’a za rękę, był gotowy ciągnąć. Proteza ostrzegawczo trzasnęła. Villis – Musze uważać. Przynajmniej dziś jest dość spokojnie… Exri i Rain – Ścieżka czerwona: Exri i Rain szły szlakiem oznaczonym płatkami czerwonych róż. Właściwie to szły dość wyraźnie wydeptaną ścieżką. Na ziemi było widać różne tropy. Niektóre znane, inne trochę mniej. Exri – Ciekawe co zostawiło te tropy. Exri – Pewnie nie Rouse. Exri – No pewnie, że nie! Rain zaśmiała się, poprawiła wstążkę na czole. Rain – Gadasz do siebie? Exri – Czasami… Gadam ze sobą. Rain – To różnica? Exri – Chyba trochę tak, ale na przykład jakbym… Nagle coś zaszeleściło w krzakach obok. Exri – O nie. To pewnie kapturek! Rain – Albo gorzej! *przyszykowała scyzoryk* Załatwię to coś! Rain skrada się ze scyzorykiem w zębach do krzaków. Z krzaków wyskakuje borsuk. Rain – A. Luzik. Już się bałam, że to będzie jakaś leśna abominacja, czy coś gorszego. Exri – Tak nas straszyli, że będzie gorzej a w sumie to prawie się tego nie odczuwa. Rain – Właśnie! Poszły dalej tropem płatków róż. Ymir i Nookie – Ścieżka pomarańczowa: Ymir szła samotnie tropem pomarańczowych kokardek. Ymir – Nookie. Kici, kici… Ktokolwiek? Może jakieś ,,Raz, dwa, trzy’’? Chase? Ymir przeszła kolejne kilka kroków po ciemnym lesie, zza drzewa wyszedł Chase. Chase – Witam. Rozłączyłaś się ze swoja partnerką. Ymir – Zostawiła mnie -,- Chase – O jej. Smutne. Tak czy siak jako pierwsza doszłaś do punktu drugiego zadania! Ymir – Drugiego? Czyli Nookie wykonała po drodze pierwsze, ale teraz ja ją wyprzedziłam? Chase – Na to wygląda. Ymir – To dawaj to zadanie! :D Chase – Tak jakby co przypominam, że aby wygrać całe wyzwanie to musisz przyjść na metę z Nookie. Ymir – Znajdzie się po drodze tego wypłosza. Chase – Dobrze. Ok. Twoja wskazówka jest ukryta… w dziupli *wskazał na dziuple w drzewie* Ymir – I to tyle? Podeszłą do drzewa i włożyła rękę do dziupli. Ymir – Fuj. Obślizgłe to… Dziewczyna wyjęła rękę. Trzymałą pomarańczową kopertę. Miałą też na sobie mnóstwo korników. Ymir – Eh… *strzepała korniki* To czytam… Ymir zaczęła czytać, zaś Chase odszedł. Ymir – Mam iść ścieżką -,- Ujrzała ścieżkę pomiędzy drzewami. Ymir – Logiczne chyba. Ruszyła. … Nookie szła lekko przestraszona przez ciemny las. Nookie – Gdzie kokardki? Gdzie chustki? Nagle coś zaświeciło przed jej oczami. Na wysokości jej twarzy pojawił się blado-błękitny płomyczek. Nookie – Lampeczka ^^ Ognik zgasł. Drugi pojawił się trochę dalej. Nookie podbiegła do niego. Nookie – Super *klasnęła* Wskażecie mi drogę? Pojawiły się kolejne ogniki, utworzyły szlak dla Nookie. Nookie – Tak! Pobiegła szlakiem ogników. Nookie – Jestem uratowana! *podskoczyła* Ogniki zawirowały, przesunęły się pomiędzy gęste, iglaste drzewa. Nookie wbiegła w iglaki. Nookie – Szybko… Nie chcę się zgubić w lesie. Thomas i Sail – Ścieżka biała: Thomas i Sail szli przez las. Ziemię przykrył całun szarej mgły. Gdzieś w oddali pohukiwały cicho sowy. Było tak mrocznie, że mogło zdawać się, że zapadła noc. Sail minął wykrzywioną gałąź z zawieszoną białą chustką. Sail – Przynajmniej wiemy, że idziemy dobrze. Thomas – Yhm. Sail – Dobry kierunek wskazała ci intuicja. Thomas – Racja. Zawiał chłodny wiatr, Thomas wzdrygnął się, mimo, że miał bluzę. Thomas – Chłodno się robi. Sail – Zawsze mogły nas zaatakować leśne bestie. Thomas – Tja… Minęli wykrzywioną gałąź z zawieszoną białą chustką. Thomas – Chwila! Sail zatrzymał się. Sail – Co? Thomas wskazał na gałąź. Thomas – Chyba już mijaliśmy tę gałąź… kilka razy! Sail – Chodzimy w kółko? Thomas kiwnął głową. Sail – Super… Tylko gdzie indziej możemy iść? *rozejrzał się nerwowo* Co teraz? Thomas westchnął, wyciągnął z kieszeni swój złoty kompas. Sail – Kompas? Kompasy i telefony nie działają… Thomas – Ten jest inny. Sail – Hyh? *wydał się zainteresowany* Thomas – Bo widzisz… On ciągle wskazuje inne kierunki. Wczoraj dzięki niemu wyszliśmy z Rain na drogę główną, dzisiaj wiedziałem gdzie iść po zadaniu z głazem… Sail – Czyli trafiłeś na artefakt. Thomas – Tak *otworzył kompas, popatrzył na strzałkę* Sugeruję zamknąć oczy i iść prosto, taki kierunek wskazał kompas. Sail – Na oślep? To rozsądne? Thomas – Bardziej niż chodzenie w kółko. Oboje zamknęli oczy i poszli przed siebie. Zniknęli we mgle. … Thomas i Sail wyszli zza kurtyny mgły. Stanęli na środku polany. Ze wszystkich storn wysokie sosny. W jej centrum płaski głaz, na nim leżało mnóstwo białych chustek. Sail – Co to? Podeszli do płaskiego głazu. Thomas podniósł leżącą tam białą kopertę, wyjął wiadomość. Thomas – Mamy wypić sok skalny. Chase wynurzył się ze mgły, miał swoje okulary. Chase – Aloha! *podszedł do chłopaków* Sail – Aloha! *przybili żółwika* Thomas – Jaki znów sok skalny? Chase wyjął z kępki trawy metalowy dzban z przykrywką. Odkrył pokrywkę. W naczyniu znajdowała się szara, wodnista ciecz. Chase – Sok skalny to napój-endemit dla The Forest. Bardzo trudno go przygotować. Składniki są poukrywane po całym lesie. Uchodzi za rarytas, ma niezwykłe właściwości, wyjątkowy smak i… zabija tkanki. Sail/Thomas – Co?! Chase – Szkoda Sail, że ty musisz robić to zadanie. Jest niebezpieczne. Sail – Na czym polega? Chase - Musicie opróżnić dzban. Wszystko musicie wypić. Jedynie błona śluzowa w ustach, i w reszcie przewodu pokarmowego, jest nieczuła na groźny wpływ soku. Skóra najzwyczajniej ulega odmrożeniu. Temperatura soku to -1 stopień, prawie przeczy fizyce… Jest gazem, cieczą i ciałem stałym w jednym… Sail i Thomas niepewnie podnieśli z głazu metalowe słomki. Thomas – Musimy wypić do dna? Chase – Tak. Na dnie jest wskazówka. Sail i Thomas spojrzeli na siebie. Thomas – To po połowie. Sail – Tak. Oboje włożyli swoje rurki, wzięli łyk i zaczęli kaszleć. Thomas – Okropne! Sail – Gorzkie, kwaśne, cierpkie, zimne, pikantne! Przełknęli ślinę. Chase – Musicie to wypić. Chłopacy pociągnęli kolejny łyk. Tym razem nie odskoczyli od dzbana, pili dalej. Sail był wyraźnie zniesmaczony, na jego twarzy malowało się obrzydzenie. Thomas robił się blady, nadal jednak pił. Płynu powoli ubywało ciecz z szarej zaczynała robić się czarna. Wraz z ubywaniem soku skalnego opadała też mgła. Chase – Brawo! Już połowa. Thomas był biały jak kreda, Sailowi pociekły z oczu łzy. Dalej pili. Jeszcze kilka bolesnych łyków i skończyli! Odskoczyli od dzbana. Thomas lizał głaz, Sail płukał usta śliną. Chase – Współczuję :< Thomas – Mas take dziwnie luckie odluchy? *mówił ze zdrętwiałym językiem* Chase – Język jak kołek. Typowe. Sail podszedł do dzbana, wyjął z niego złotą kulkę, otworzył ją (zdjął górną połowę) wyciągnął wiadomość. Sail – Iccie tlopem paplotek… Chase wskazał na dywan paproci przed nimi (zrobiło się jasno). Chase – Kierujcie się paprotkami a dojdziecie do celu. Szybko. Macie szansę wygrać. Thomas i Sail pobiegli zostawiając Chase’a. Rouse i William – Ścieżka czarna: Rouse i William dotarli do kolejnego spokojnego miejsca. Wszędzie drzewa, pomiędzy nimi dywan mchu. Rouse – Znowu przyjemne miejsce :D William – Tja… Patrz! Wskazywał na zbitą z desek skrzynkę stojącą na podporze z dwóch palów (ok 2,5 m nad ziemią). Rouse zerwała czarną kopertę z czarnego łańcuszka na pobliskim drzewie. Rouse – Mamy stanąć na wygiętym drzewie *wskazała na wygięte w kształt paraboli drzewo* i rozwalić skrzynkę toporkiem, który musi podać druga osoba *wskazała na kosz toporków* Z drzewa zeskoczył Chase. Chase – Wasze ostatnie zadanie! Idziecie łeb w łeb z inną parą! William – Super. Objaśnisz nam to zadanie lepiej? Chase – Proste jedna osoba staje na tym wygiętym drzewku i celuje z niego w tą prowizoryczną skrzynkę. Druga osoba podaje toporki. Musicie rozwalić skrzynkę toporkiem. Rouse – Will, stawaj tam! Ty jesteś naszym topornym mistrzem. Rzucasz i świrpaleta! Do przodu! William podszedł do wygiętego drzewa. Wspiął się na najwyższy punkt i stanął sztywno, starał się nie spaść. William – Dawaj toporki! Rouse – Rozkaz, rozkaz. Rouse podbiegła do kosza, wzięła do rąk kilka toporków. Wróciła do Williama, on wziął od niej dwa. Chase oparł się o drzewo. Chase – Pooglądam sobie. William rzucił, zupełnie nie trafił. Drugi rzut był celny… byłby gdyby celem był pal podpierający skrzynkę. William – Rouse! Jeszcze dwa! Rouse podała mu toporki. Rouse – Nie bądź jak mój pan od wf-u! On miał chorobę wąsawicę i nazywał się Wąsowicz! Ty rzucaj celniej! William zaśmiał się i rzucił. Trafił, ale tylko trzonem. Skrzynka ledwo została draśnięta. Rouse – Jeszcze by to dwa! William odebrał toporki i rzucił, uszkodził skrzynkę, widział już butelkę ze wskazówką. William – Muszę strącić butelkę? Chase – Pewnie. Rouse pobiegła po kolejne toporki, wyjęła je z koszyka z powrotem pobiegła do Williama, podała mu dwa toporki i wróciła do koszyka po dodatkowe. Znów nabrała toporków i znów wróciła. Rouse – Rzucaj celnie! William przycelował, rzucił… Trafił w butelkę, która roztrzaskała się, zaś rulonik z wiadomością spadł na ziemię. William – Tak! *zeskoczył z wygiętego drzewa* Rouse zabrała wskazówkę. Rouse - ,,Idźcie szlakiem stokrotek’’ Oboje spojrzeli na szlak usłany stokrotkami. Obok był też szlak Mleczków… William – Chodźmy. Pobiegli w stokrotki. Chase odszedł spokojnie pogwizdując. Ymir bez Nookie – Ścieżka pomarańczowa: Ymir dotarła do leśnego, niewielkiego bagienka. Na drzewie była duża, pomarańczowa kokarda. W pomarańczową kokardę była zawinięta pomarańczowa koperta. Ymir – Gites *wyjęła wiadomość* ,,Zanurkuj w bagnie’’?! Chase ziewając wyszedł zza drzewa. Chase – Hop do bagna. Szkoda, że Nookie nie ma, potem by cię wyciągnęła. Ymir spojrzała na bulgoczące błoto pokryte liśćmi. Ymir – Muszę? Chase - Nie. Całe to show jest dobrowolne. Ymir niezadowolona stanęła na krawędzi bagna. Ymir – Raz kozie śmierć. Ymir wskoczyła krzywo na główkę do bagna. Znikła w błocie. Chase – Może ją wciągnie i nie wypuści? Ymir jednak wyszła z błota, dość szybko i to ze szklanka butelką. Ymir – Mam! *wygrzebała się z błota* Stanęła na brzegu, starła błoto z twarzy. Wyjęła wskazówkę i przeczytała. Ymir - ,,Droga usłana jest pokrzywami’’. Chase wskazał na gąszcz pokrzyw. Chase – Kieruj się tym aż do obozu. Ymir – Błoto działa anty oparzeniowo? Chase – Sprawdź. Ymir weszła w pokrzywy. ' Nissa i Constance – Ścieżka różowa: Dziewczyny stały przy skrzynce z kłódką na kod Nissa – Stoimy tu już kilkanaście minut i nie możemy tego rozwiązać! Constance majstrowała coś przy kłódce. Obok stał Chase. Chase – Przybyłem próbowałaś, jestem próbujesz… Constance – Nie denerwuj mnie. Chase mruknął coś niezadowolony. Nissa – Szybciej! Constance – Sama to zrób jak ci nie pasuje! Nissa podeszła, wpisała randomowy kod. Skrzynka się otworzyła. Nissa – Ha! Constance O_O Nissa wyjęła różową kopertę, przeczytała wskazówkę. Nissa – Eh. Mamy iść szlakiem konwalii. Constance dostrzegła ścieżkę porośniętą z dwóch storn konwaliami. Poszła tam, Nissa za nią. Chase pobiegł gdzie indziej… Exri i Rain – Ścieżka czerwona: Exri i Rain walczyły z ich zadaniem. Miały koszyk toporków (jak Rouse i William). Musiały trafić w spadającą butelkę. Jedna musiała pociągnąć przewieszony przez gałąź sznur z doczepioną butelką, druga musiała trafić butelkę w locie. Rzucała Rain ciągnęła Exri. Czerwony Kapturek monitorowała zadanie. Z krzaków wybiegł Chase. Chase – Jak im idzie? Mary – Musiałam je monitorować! Chase – Sorry, robią zadania w podobnym czasie, w różnych częściach lasu… Mary – I tak wszystkich ci się nie udaje kontrolować. Chase - No nie… Słychać dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Exri/Rain – Tak! Dziewczyny podskoczyły i przytuliły się. Chase podszedł do nich. Chase – Udało się? Rain – Mam super cela. Exri podniosłą rulonik-wskazówkę, przeczytała. Exri – O. Mamy iść szlakiem leśnych fiołków! Mary – Tam taki macie *wskazała na ścieżkę, przy której rosły fioletowe kwiatki* Exri – Dzięki ^^ Exri – Dzięx. Rain – Super! Pobiegły na ścieżkę. Chase i Mary stali razem. Mary – Ale chaos. Chase - Straszny… Wracajmy do domu. Mary – Chętnie. Złapali się pod rękę. Poszli w inną stronę. Villis i Cole – Ścieżka niebieska: Villis był mega zmęczony. Ociekał potem, ledwo oddychał. Dotarł ciągnąc Cole’a do ciemnej części lasu. Wszystkie drzewa poskręcane, korony odcinały częściowo dopływ światła. Jedno drzewo wyróżniało się. Stało oddalone od innych, było bardzo duże, miało otwór wielkości drzwi na dole. Porastały je niebieskie grzybki. Villis – A co to takiego? *oparł Cole’a o inne drzewo* Drwal podszedł do wielkiego drzewa. Villis – Dam sobie uciąć drugą nogę, że zadanie odbędzie się w środku. Villis wszedł do drzewa. W środku drzewo było jeszcze większe niż wydawało się z zewnątrz. Podłoga we wzorze słojów. Dziura, w której się znalazł ciągnęła się wysoko w górę. W środku było jedno krzesełko. Villis usiadł na nim. Villis – Gdzie ja jestem? Kim ja jestem? Nagle poczuł coś zimnego na szyi, ktoś przejechał mu bokiem noża po szyi. Od tyłu do przodu. ??? – Witaj intruzie. Czego chcesz? Villis zamrugał. Zobaczył przed sobą niewysoką, białowłosą dziewczynkę. Istotnie była śliczna. Miała długie włosy, sięgały jej aż do pośladków. Delikatne rysy twarzy, duże zielone oczy, zgrabny nos, ładnie wykrojone usta. Miała jedynie długą, zielona koszulę. Bose stopy, w rękach nóż. Villis – Kim jesteś? ??? – Jestem Ciri – dziecko lasu. A ty jesteś tu aby usłyszeć wskazówkę gdzie dalej iść. Villis – Tak? Naprawdę? Ciri – Owszem. To drzewo jednak działa hipnotycznie. To co usłyszysz w środku zostanie tylko w środku. Grzyby porastające to drzewo tak działają, rozpraszają umysł. Będziesz pamiętał tylko to co ci powiem *zakręciła nożem w palcach* Villis – Ok. Skoro po to tu jestem to mów. Ciri – Musisz po wyjściu stąd zamknąć oczy i iść przed siebie. Villis – Ok. Drwal już wstawał kiedy Ciri założyła mu na głowę szarą siateczkę powlekaną kryształkami. Siateczka przywarła mu do głowy. Villis – O! *zauważył piękną dziewczynę* Kim jesteś? To część zadania? Ciri dotknęła go delikatnie nożem w policzek. Ciri – Skomplikowana sprawa. Aby poznać prawdę szepcącego drzewa potrzebny jest towarzysz. Bez niego jest trudno. Villis – Powiedz mi po prostu gdzie iść… kimkolwiek jesteś. Ciri – No nie wiem… *zdjęła mu siateczkę z głowy* Villis – O! Ciri, chyba zasnąłem. To co, przed siebie na oślep? Ciri – Tak ^^ Villis – Dzięki *wstał i wyszedł z drzewa* Grzybki na drzewie zaświeciły się, Villis przetarł oczy. Villis – Eh… Czemu ona mi nic nie powiedziała?! Cole obudził się, spojrzał na niego. Cole – Co? Villis – Wstałeś, super, ale… Nie ważne. Muszę coś sprawdzić *wszedł do drzewa* Cole rozgląda się. Cole – Co się działo? Villis wrócił do drzewa. Usiadł na krzesełku, Ciri stanęła przed nim. Villis – Ciri… Ciri – Tak? ^^ Villis – Nie wiem sam… film mi się urwał. Ciri – Idź prosto przed siebie, na ślepo. Villis – Ok. Znów chciał wyjść, ale wtedy Ciri nałożyła mu na głowę siateczkę. Villis – Wow. Co jest? Znowu jestem w drzewie na krześle. Ciri bawi się nożem. Ciri – No sprawa jest prosta. Villis – To jakie jest zadanie? Ciri – Musisz się dowiedzieć jak wyjść z drzewa i zachować informację. Villis – Zawołam kolegę… Już chciał wołać kiedy Ciri przytknęła mu nóż do ust. Ciri – I tak nie usłyszy. Ten rodzaj purchawek blokuje nie tylko umysł, ale też dźwięki… Villis poprawił siateczkę na głowię. Villis – I bez tego wszystko zapominam? Ciri pokiwała głową, owinęła sobie włosy wokół noża, po czym je odwinęła. Ciri – Pomyśl, wykombinuj jak przekazać informacje. Villis zamyślił się. Villis – Mówisz, że to te grzyby utrzymują aurę tego miejsca? Ciri – Tak. Villis – Więc jakbym zerwał parę i zaciągnął się nimi to nadal pamiętałbym wszystko? Ciri odcięła grzyby ze ściany (były też w środku). Podała purchawki Villisowi. Ciri – Bierz. Villis wziął grzybki, Ciri ściągnęła mu siateczkę. Wyszedł z drzewa. Villis – Co jest? Czemu trzymam te grzybki? Ciri wzruszyła ramionami. Villis – Dziwne… *wyszedł z drzewa przez szczelinę* Cole stał przed drzewem. Cole – Ciągnąłeś mnie po ziemi? Czemu jestem taki brudny? Villis zaciągnął się przypadkowo purchawkami. Villis – Kim jesteś? Cole – Żartujesz sobie? Po co ci te purchawki? Chcesz mnie uśpić?! Villis – Jak to uśpić purchawkami? *nie wiedział o co chodzi* Cole – Po co wlazłeś do drzewa?! *irytował się ostro* Villis – A! Miałem coś wiedzieć, dowiedzieć się. Mamy iść prosto z zamkniętymi oczami… To ma sens? Nie wiem nawet co ja tu robię… Cole – Mamy zadanie. Nie wiemy gdzie iść! Villis – Tak mi powiedziała dziewczyna w drzewie. Cole – Ok? Purchawki przestały działać, Villis upuścił je. Villis - Co jest? Już wyszedłem z drzewa? Cole strzelił facepalma. Cole – Ziom ogarnij się! Mówiłeś o jakimś chodzeniu na oślep… Villis – To zamykamy oczy i idziemy! Cole – WTF?! Villis – Udało się! Wyniosłem informację z drzewa. Cole dalej nie ogarniał. Villis – Drzewo hipnotyzuje… Długa historia opowiem ci jak wrócimy do obozu. Villis ruszył przed siebie z zamkniętymi oczami, Cole nie widział lepszej opcji, wiec też ruszył. ' Nookie bez Ymir – Ścieżka błędnych ogników: Nookie szła ciemnym lasem. Wszędzie wokół groźnie wyglądające, najeżone igłami świerki. Strzeliste jodły ze stojącymi na gałęziach szyszkami, nieliczne modrzewie. Jedynym wydanym światłem były wspomniane duszki. To one wskazywały też Nookie drogę. Nookie – Ciemno jakby był wieczór :< Dobrze, że lampeczki mnie prowadzą ^^ Dziewczyna minęła jakiś stary kurhan, weszła na wyłożoną kamieniami ścieżkę. Nookie – O! Autostrada! Ogniki unosiły się nad ścieżką. Nookie – O niebiosa! Super dzień! Trasa przygodowa. Może jeszcze wygram to zadanie. Dziewczyna doszła ścieżką do niewielkiego wzgórza. We wzgórze były wbudowane ciężkie, drewniane drzwi z kołatką w kształćcie głowy diabła z pierścieniem w pysku. Wisiała też na nich świeczka. Nookie – Domek we wzgórzu ^^ Może ktoś mi pomoże dojść do obozu! Pobiegła prosto do domku, mijała po drodze liczne ogniki. Nookie – Super kołatka *zapukała do drzwi* Puk, puk ^^ Drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypem. ??? – Witaj… *ze wnętra wyłoniły się długie, pazurzaste ręce* Główna droga, przed obozem: Chase, Czerwony Kapturek i Jeff siedzą na drewnianych leżakach przed obozem. Piją jakiś czerwony napój z kieliszków. Jeff – Ciekawe kto będzie pierwszy… Chase spojrzał na niebo, słońce zachodziło. Chase – Ja mam pewne typy, w końcu wiem kiedy robili ostatnie zadania. Mary – Wszyscy uśpieni znowu są razem z partnerami? *wzięła łyk czerwonego alkoholu* Chase – Chyba tak… Jeff – Jak to chyba?! *odrzucił kieliszek (pusty)* Chase – No… e… O patrz! Idą! Jeff spojrzał na drogę. Jeff – Faktycznie. Mary – One?! Rain i Exri przyszły pod obóz. Rain – Hej *odwiązała wstążkę z czoła* Emocje, emocje :D Exri – Zabawa na 102! Dziewczyny zbiły piątki. Rain – Wygrałyśmy? Chase - Tak :D Exri – Jej ^^ Obie przytuliły się. ' ' Jeff wstał, poprawił fryzurę, otrzepał z kurzu niebieską koszulkę. Jeff – Wygrałyście. Będziecie dziś nietykalne na głosowaniu… ??? – Szlag! Przed obozem pojawili się Thomas i Sail. Sail – Drugie miejsce?! Chase – Niestety :< Mary – Faworyzujesz kogoś? Chase nie skomentował, napił się alkoholu. Jeff – Drugie miejsce też nie jest takie złe. Thomas – Właśnie. Sail – Powiedzmy… Thomas stuknął Saila w ramię. Thomas – Ziom, uśmiech. Sail – Ok :) ' ' Przed obozem pojawiły się dwie pary. Uśmiechnięci Rouse i William, oraz wycieńczeni Villis i Cole. Mary – Trzecie i czwarte miejsce *dokończyła napój* Coś ty taki brudny blondasiu? Cole – Chyba się domyślasz -,- Czerwony Kapturek zaśmiała się wysokim głosem/ Mary – No mam pewne przypuszczenia :P William przybił żółwia z Rouse. William – Podium. Rouse - Myślałam, że będziesz marudził :P William – Nie przegraliśmy i dobrze się bawiliśmy. Rouse – Fakt. ' Villis podszedł do Jeffa. Villis – Wody *padł na kolana* Jeff wyjął spod leżaka butelkę i podał drwalowi. Villis zaczął pić, Cole odebrał mu do połowy pustą butelkę i wypił resztę duszkiem. ' Z gąszczu wyszła ubłocona Ymir. Ymir – Która jestem? Chase – Piąta. Ymir – Super! Nie ostatnia! Jeff – Hola, hola! Gdzie twoja kompanka? Ymir – Nookie? Nie wiem. Pewnie zaraz będzie. Chase – Jeżeli nie przyjdzie zaraz to możesz być ostatnia. Ymir – I? Chase – To da ci dodatkowy głos na ceremonii ^^ Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. Chase – A niech to! Zapomniałem wspomnieć *udał przejecie* Wtedy przed obozem zameldowały się Nissa i Constance. Nissa – I widzisz?! Jesteśmy ostatnie! Constance – To tylko twoja wina! ' ' Cole – Nissa! Podbiegł do dziewczyny. Nissa – Cole! Przytulili się. Nissa – O nie. Co z twoimi włosami? ;_; Cole dotknął swoich pełnych ziemi i insektów włosów. Cole – Umyje się :D Pocałowali się namiętnie. Rain patrzyła krzywo na Thomasa, który bawił się ukradkiem kompasem. Rain – Eh *_* William i Sail stanęli razem. William – Jak było? Sail – Całkiem fajnie, a u ciebie? William spojrzał kątem oka na Rouse, która gadała z Exri. William – Też super :D Zawodnicy wciąż stali przed obozem. Jeff stanął w centrum grupki. Jeff – Zadanie zakończone. Dziś wieczorem spotykamy się na ceremonii, gdzie nietykalne będą Rain i Exri! Exri – Oh yeah baby! Rain – Tak *zrobiła różki* Jeff – Macie czas wolny do wieczora, poczekamy jeszcze aż Nookie wyjdzie z lasu. Najwyżej eksperci jej poszukają. Thomas – Czyli już dzisiaj spokój. Żadnych leśnych akcji? Mary – Dzisiaj w lesie było spokojnie. Nie trafiłam na żadne większe anomalie… Zawodnicy już się rozchodzili, szli w kierunku bramy. Chase złapał Constance za rękę. Constance – Co chcesz?! Chase – Coś się na mnie gniewasz kochanie. Czemu? Może zabawimy się dziś w nocy. Constance – Nie!!! *wydarła się* Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na nią. Constance - Po dzisiaj mam dość! Ludzie mają mnie za jakąś tania leśna dz*wkę, bo jestem z tobą, po tym jak byłam blisko Williama! Jeszcze myślą, że chodzę z Sailem! Chase – Kto tak myślał? Nissa, Cole, Thomas, Ymir, Villis i Rouse podnoszą ręce. Constance – Super. Uwaga ludzie! Chcę rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości na mój temat. Constance strzeliła Chase’a z liścia, podeszła do Williama i wpiła się mu w usta, on przytulił ją. Constance – Tego właśnie chcę! William i Constance złapali się za rękę i poszli do obozu. Chase masował policzek, wszyscy stali osłupiali. Chase – Czemu? ;_; Constance – Widziałam tą malinkę na szyi! *krzyknęła nie odwracając się* Zawodnicy zszokowani odeszli. ' ' ' ' ' ' Mary złapała zasmuconego Chase’a za rękę. Jeff poklepał go po ramieniu. Ruszyli do ukrytego domku. Jeff – Nie martw się bro. Mary – Właśnie! Masz mnie! Chase odsunął ich. Chase – Przyjdę potem. Jak znajdę tą dziewczynę. Chase pobiegł w las. Nad strumieniem: Villis, Cole, Nissa, Exri i Rouse siedzieli nad strumieniem. Villis pił wodę, Cole kąpał się. Nissa przyglądała się temu z wypiekami na twarzy, zaś Rouse rozmawiała z Thomasem. Thomas - …Musieliśmy wypić najbardziej paskudną wydzielinę jaką znam. Sok skalny, znasz takie coś? Rouse – Absolutnie nie. Chętnie poznałbym przepis :D Thomas – Serio? Rouse – Nom. Ymir podbiera mi nalewkę, więc po wypiciu tego może by się oduczyła. Thomas – Jak wygramy to zażądamy przepisu *zaśmiał się* Rouse – Ja widziałam inne dziwactwa… Tym czasem w wodzie… Cole płukał włosy z piany w strumieniu. Nissa – Jesteś taki piękny. Zwłaszcza przy kąpieli ^^ Cole zanurzył głowę w nurcie, wynurzył się energicznie machając głową do tyłu, robiąc efektowny rozbryzg i zarzucając mokre włosy do tyłu. Cole – Woda rządzi ^^ Nissa – Aż bym wskoczyła z tobą. Cole – Nie krępuj się. Nissa zobaczyła, że Villis, Rouse i Thomas już odeszli. Nissa – Ok *zaczęła się rozbierać* Zrujnowany domek: Domek dawnych Złych Wilków. Thomas wchodzi do domku. Thomas – Jaka ruina. Przydałby się remont. Rain siedziała w kącie. Rain – Hej. Thomas – Tak hej… Gdyby tak nanieść drewna z lasu to… Rain rzuciła w Thomasa patykiem. Thomas – Au! Za co to? Rain podeszła do chłopaka, starając się nie załamać bardziej podłogi. Rain – No wiesz… Jesteśmy razem już jakiś czas *złapała go za rękę* Ale tak naprawdę jeszcze mamy pewne zaległości *zdjęła mu bluzę* Thomas – O co ci… Rain – Ciii *położyła mu palec na ustach* Cole i Nissa zajmują się sobą, wykorzystajmy tą chwilę spokoju. Rain uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Zdjęła kurteczkę i spodenki. Rain – To co? Thomas zarumienił się. Thomas – No… Dobra. Zaciemnienie. Ceremonia: Noc. Dwunastka zawodników stoi przy bramie wyjazdowej z obozu. Płoną pochodnie. Prowadzący stoją wraz z Mary przed innymi. Jeff – Dzisiaj był dzień pełen doznań. Nowe rzeczy… Constance i William stali obok siebie. ' Jeff – Zaczęły się też nowe konflikty. Nissa spojrzała wściekle na Constance. Jeff – Myślę, że to dobry materiał na ceremonię. Ymir – Możemy iść głosować? Ymir już chciała iść, Chase powstrzymał ją. Chase – Niestety nie. Wszyscy – Co?! Chase – Ktoś dziś zaginął… Sail – Nie znaleźliście Nookie?! William – Jak to?! Mary – Nie mamy pojęcia co się stało. Możecie się rozejść. Większość zawodników stała spiorunowana, inni poszli do zniszczonych domków. Constance – Kolejna osoba… Sail i William stali z nią. Sail – To okropne… Jeff odszedł. Chase też, razem z Czerwonym Kapturkiem. William – Myślisz, że ona… nie żyje. Constance – Nie wiem William, nie wiem… William – Może zapytasz ich? Constance – Chyba już się skończyły moje relacje z nimi *spojrzała na Williama* Alę wolę ciebie <3 Pocałowali się. Sail uśmiechnął się. Wrócili do domku. Ukryty domek na drzewie: Noc. Jeff śpi ze słuchawkami na uszach. Chase i Mary leżą w drugim łóżku. Mary – Nie przejmuj się nią, masz mnie *masuje go po klacie* Chase odwrócił się. Mary – Chase. Ja nie jestem w niczym od niej gorsza. Mogę ci to udowodnić. Chase odwrócił głowę do poduszki, Mary przeszłą mu palcami po plecach. Mary – No już. Czas na małe co nie co. A jak ty to mówiłeś kiedyś? Chase spojrzał Mary w oczy, jego niebieskie oczy zabłyszczały. Chase – Zawsze jest pora na małe co nie co. Światło zgasło. Domek we wzgórzu: Stara kobieta w łachmanach uderza kamieniem w leżącą na kamiennym stoliku kość. ??? – Chcę szpik! Staruszka oderwała kawałek mięsa od kości. Zadrapała kość pazurami, odgarnęła tłustą ręką siwe włosy z twarzy. ??? – Pyszne, wolę jednak świeższe. Odrzuciła kość do pieca, spojrzała na leżący w kącie wór. Zaśmiała się skrzekliwie i przeciągle. Śmiech niósł się po ścianach przyozdobionych czaszkami i flakonikami z eliksirami. Koniec Kogo wolisz? Constance #Widzę duchy Nissa #Wolę blond Polubiłeś Mary? Tak <3 Nie Która para była twoją ulubioną? Ymir i Nookie Thomas i Sail Exri i Rain Villis i Cole Nissa i Constance William i Rouse Która parą najmniej polubiłeś? Ymir i Nookie Thomas i Sail Exri i Rain Villis i Cole Nissa i Constance William i Rouse Kogo najmniej lubisz z tej grupki? Ymir Constance Rain Ew. Ktoś inny (napisz w komentarzu) Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama The Forest